


Et voilà

by aki_penn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: England (Country), Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Smut, Virgin Iwaizumi, bilingual Oikawa, summer students
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_penn/pseuds/aki_penn
Summary: Oikawa è un giapponese nato in Francia e Iwaizumi ha un debole per il francese, anche se non capisce niente di quello che Oikawa gli dice.





	1. Prima parte

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, questa era nata per essere una PWP di poche pagine, ma poi mi sono ritrovata ad averne scritte quasi venti, buona parte delle quali narravano le vicende di gente vestita, quindi forse non è più il caso di definirla una PWP, ma semplicemente una storia dove casualmente c’è del sesso.  
> In ogni modo, nonostante dovesse essere una storia autoconclusiva, mi scocciava caricare un capitolo così lungo, col pericolo che qualche lettore si addormentasse sulla tastiera, quindi ho deciso di dividerla in due parti. Sono già entrambe scritte, quindi non temete il mio abbandono.  
> Prima di procedere ci tengo a precisare che io non conosco nemmeno una parola di francese, quindi non ho idea di cosa posso aver scritto. Ringraziamo Google traduttore, Reverso e tutte le buon’anime che mi hanno aiutato in questa impresa.  
> Tutte le frasi scritte in inglese e francese sono tradotte, anche le più elementari, giusto per stare sul sicuro. Quindi spero che nessuno abbia dei problemi a capire la storia.  
> A un certo punto viene citata “Lady Marmalade”, lo so che la canzone originale non è di Christina Aguilera, ma mi tornava più utile citare lei.  
> Inoltre ci tengo a precisare che, a me, le escargot alla bourguignonne piacciono molto. Anzi, se qualcuno le sapesse cucinare e me le volesse spedire mi farebbe un gran piacere.  
> Buona lettura!

Iwaizumi Hajime aveva sempre sentito cantare le lodi della lingua francese come lingua più sensuale del mondo e aveva sempre pensato fosse una idiozia. Stentava davvero a pensare che un tono, un’inflessione o una stupidaggine simile potesse risultare sexy al suo orecchio ed era rimasto di questa opinione finché non aveva sentito parlare in francese dal vivo.  
Tutto era cominciato quando sua madre gli aveva proposto una vacanza-studio in Inghilterra. A Iwaizumi era sembrata un’ottima idea, non era mai uscito dai confini del Giappone e non era molto bravo in inglese, un soggiorno all’estero sembrava proprio il genere di attività di cui aveva bisogno.  
Il volo di quasi dodici ore gli rese ben chiaro che, come tutti gli studenti in vacanza-studio, avrebbe finito per parlare solo nella propria lingua madre. Per lo meno, Matsukawa e Hanamaki, seduti alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra sull’aereo, sembravano abbastanza simpatici. Matsikawa russava e Iwaizumi sperò di non essere costretto a dividere la camera con lui una volta arrivati in Inghilterra.  
Quando mise piede a Heathrow per la prima volta gli sembrò di essere in un altro mondo. Gli occidentali erano tutti uguali. Si domandò come facessero a riconoscersi tra di loro e si convinse che prima della fine delle sue due settimane di vacanza avrebbe fatto qualche brutta figura.  
Il loro alloggio era a Leyton, nella Londra est, non troppo lontano dalla fermata della Central Line. Per l’intera durata del soggiorno, aveva continuato a dimenticarne il nome, ma a ricordarsi che era rossa sulla mappa.  
Matsukawa aveva ipotizzato che si trattasse di un campus universitario usato in inverno dagli studenti e riciclato in estate per i ragazzi in vacanza-studio. A Iwaizumi sembrava una spiegazione più che plausibile. Il complesso era composto da sue edifici gemelli, in quello est alloggiavano i maschi, in quello ovest le ragazze. La suddivisione continuava all’interno dello stesso stabile, più per praticità che per una vera necessità di divisione: il mini appartamento che Iwaizumi divideva con Matsukawa e Hanamaki si trovava nella scala A. Tutti gli studenti giapponesi erano stati sistemati nella stessa zona insieme agli studenti francesi. Nella scala B alloggiavano turchi e tedeschi e nella C cinesi e spagnoli. Per lo meno, Iwaizumi supponeva fossero spagnoli, ma per quello che ne sapeva potevano essere anche sudamericani.  
Il primo giorno lui e i suoi compagni non ebbero il tempo di vedere nessuno, erano arrivati la sera tardi e l’unica cosa che avevano avuto la forza di fare era stato buttarsi a letto, stravolti. Con grande soddisfazione, Iwaizumi era riuscito ad accaparrarsi la stanza singola, mentre Matsukawa e Hanamaki avrebbero dovuto dividere la camera doppia. Hanamaki non sembrava turbato, dato che quando chiudeva gli occhi non avrebbero potuto svegliarlo neanche le cannonate.  
Fu durante il suo secondo giorno a Londra che vide per la prima volta i francesi. Parecchi erano biondicci, con la pelle piuttosto chiara, qualcuno aveva tratti somatici più marcati e la pelle un po’ più spessa e poi, d’un tratto, il suo sguardo era caduto sull’unico componente del gruppo che avesse gli occhi a mandorla.  
Iwaizumi non aveva potuto fare a meno di fissarlo, senza quasi rendersene conto. Anche se preferiva non parlarne, aveva ammesso con se stesso che gli piacessero i maschi già da parecchio tempo, il fatto che potesse essere attratto da qualcuno del suo stesso sesso non era una novità, il quanto potesse esserne attratto invece lo era.  
La situazione era, di partenza, alquanto stupida, non gli era mai capitato di mettersi a fissare la gente senza neanche accorgersene, invece in quell’occasione non aveva potuto farne a meno. Il ragazzo era sicuramente più alto di lui, aveva i capelli un po’ più chiari della media degli asiatici e aveva degli begli occhi a mandorla incorniciati da ciglia lunghe. Era inequivocabilmente asiatico, ma parlava francese.  
Quella fu la prima volta che gli capitò di ascoltare davvero qualcuno parlare in francese: quel modo di rigirarsi in bocca la erre, quel florilegio di vocali sussurrate, lo svolazzare degli accenti e la maniera in cui teneva le labbra quasi sempre socchiuse lo fecero ricredere su qualsiasi cosa avesse mai pensato sulla lingua francese prima di allora. Il francese era proprio una lingua sensuale e Iwaizumi avrebbe voluto ascoltarla per sempre, ma fu proprio mentre arrivava a questa realizzazione che il ragazzo lo notò.  
Gli sorrise, lo salutò con la mano e chiese “Where are you from? (=Di dove sei?)”  
Iwaizumi si sentì come se un sasso gli si fosse bloccato nella trachea, non si era davvero aspettato che il ragazzo lo notasse e di certo non che gli rivolgesse la parola, in inglese per giunta! Il livello d’inglese di Iwaizumi era tremendo.  
“Giappon…” iniziò a dire, per poi correggersi subito, tossicchiando “Japan”  
L’altro ragazzo si illuminò “Anche io sono giapponese!” esclamò contento.  
Si chiamava Tooru Oikawa ed era nato in Francia da genitori giapponesi. Iwaizumi ebbe modo di accorgersi di come parlasse un perfetto giapponese privo di accento, eccezione fatta per alcune inflessioni che si manifestavano solo per alcune parole. Ogni tanto si dimenticava qualche parola, ma si correggeva subito.  
Oltre al giapponese e al francese, Oikawa parlava anche un ottimo inglese cosa che lo aveva portato ad essere scelto per far parte della classe di livello più alto, mentre lui Matsukawa e Hanamaki erano stati spediti al primo livello.  
Fatta eccezione per le ore che passavano a lezione e quelle in cui dormivano, Oikawa e Iwaizumi avevano finito per passare insieme entrambe le settimane di vacanza e, come Iwaizumi aveva previsto durante il volo di andata, aveva finito per parlare praticamente solo giapponese. Era vero che spesso alcune studentesse tedesche si univano a loro, ma era evidente che fossero solo interessate a Oikawa, quindi le occasioni che Iwaizumi aveva di parlare in inglese con loro erano piuttosto ridotte.  
Le vacanze volarono via senza che Iwaizumi se ne accorgesse e in un attimo si ritrovò l’ultimo giorno di ritorno dalla mensa, dopo cena, insieme a Oikawa che teneva il braccio attorno alle spalle di Anja, una ragazza tedesca piuttosto bassa ma solida, con gli occhi verdi, lentiggini che le coprivano il naso e la massa di capelli biondi legati in una coda di cavallo. Portava la gonna e Iwaizumi aveva potuto riconoscere nelle sue gambe i polpacci di un’atleta. Anja guardava sognante Oikawa mentre gli chiedeva, in inglese, come si dicesse banana in francese. A quanto pareva si diceva nello stesso modo in cui si diceva in tedesco e inglese.  
“E si dice banana anche in giapponese, vero Iwa-chan?” domandò Oikawa, allegro, girandosi verso di lui. Iwaizumi, con le mani affondate nelle tasche, borbottò un “Yes (=Sì)” impacciato. Anja riportò in fretta la conversazione su un altro punto per tagliare fuori Iwaizumi e avere l’attenzione di Oikawa tutta per sé.  
Iwaizumi non riusciva a capire davvero tutto della conversazione in inglese, ma aveva il sospetto che ci fosse stata più di un’allusione sessuale sia da parte di Anja che da parte di Oikawa. Sembrava che quella sera quei due avrebbero finito in bellezza la loro vacanza all’estero, in barba al divieto di entrare nei dormitori dell’altro sesso.  
Iwaizumi sentì le proprie budella contrarsi all’idea di Oikawa e Anja insieme. Scacciò quel pensiero che non l’avrebbe portato a nulla di buono.  
Sentì di sfuggita Anja che diceva che le avrebbe fatto piacere se Oikawa fosse andato a trovarla, quella notte, anche solo per salutarla. Iwaizumi si voltò dall’altra parte, puntando lentamente verso lo stabile dei ragazzi, intenzionato a lasciare a Oikawa il suo spazio per tubare con Anja in cortile. Lo sentì ridacchiare, probabilmente ancora con le mani strette attorno a quelle di lei. Aveva attraversato metà del cortile quando sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi a lui a passo veloce “Iwa-chan, dove vai? Avevi detto che saremmo tornati in dormitorio insieme” si lagnò.  
“Siamo già arrivati” gli fece notare l’altro, un po’ più brusco di quanto avrebbe voluto essere. “Dobbiamo fare ancora due piani di scale per arrivare al mio appartamento e tre per il tuo” gli fece notare Oikawa, gonfiando un po’ le guance. A Iwaizumi parve che l’inflessione francese fosse vagamente aumentata.  
“Non eri intento a flirtare con Anja?” domandò, mentre estraeva una mano dalla tasca per poggiare il badge contro il dispositivo che sbloccava la serratura della porta. Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi “Non sarei mica invidioso, Iwa-chan” lo stuzzicò, afferrandogli il braccio con entrambe le mani. Iwaizumi gli rifilò un’occhiataccia “Neanche per sogno!” sbottò con tutta l’aria di uno che lo fosse.  
“Oh, sì che lo sei!” decretò l’altro spingendoglisi addosso. Iwaizumi si irrigidì un poco nel sentire il corpo di Oikawa premere contro il suo, gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto se non fosse stato in quella maniera scherzosa e irritante, ma in quel momento l’altro lo stava solo prendendo in giro e non si rendeva nemmeno conto di che effetto facesse a lui averlo così vicino.  
“Non starmi addosso, Merdakawa!” sbottò Iwaizumi, spingendolo via. Oikawa batté la schiena contro il muro del vano scale “Iwa-chan, sei sempre un violento. Di certo non puoi piacere alle ragazze se fai così. Dovresti essere più gentile” lo rimproverò. “E poi dovresti imparare un po’ meglio l’inglese” aggiunse, ricominciando ad salire le scale dietro all’amico.  
“Lo so, è per questo che sono venuto in Inghilterra in vacanza-studio” brontolò “Ma poi tu mi ti sei attaccato addosso come una cozza e ho parlato solo giapponese” aggiunse, indispettito, sapendo che la colpa non era davvero tutta di Oikawa. Entrambi superarono la seconda rampa di scale arrivando al primo piano e Oikawa esclamò “Per me possiamo parlare in inglese quando vuoi. Tell me, what do you want to talk about? (=Dimmi, di cosa vuoi parlare?)”  
Iwaizumi si voltò a guardarlo con aria accigliata, senza smettere di salire. Aveva capito cosa l’altro aveva detto, ma formulare una frase in inglese era sempre più difficile di riuscire a capire cosa dicevano gli altri. Per di più in quel momento era arrabbiato, per cui tutte le nozioni che aveva acquisito nelle ultime due settimane erano evaporate come acqua al sole.  
“No-nothing. Non voglio parlare di niente” sibilò Iwaizumi.  
“E in francese?” chiese Oikawa ridanciano. L’altro alzò un sopracciglio, più che infastidito “In francese non so nemmeno una parola”  
“Oh, non è vero. Sono certo che Madeleine ti abbia insegnato qualcosa. Lei ha una cotta per te” lo punzecchiò, divertito, mentre arrivavano al piano dove Oikawa divideva l’appartamento con Claude e Julien (o erano Chantal e Julie? Iwaizumi si confondeva sempre, i nomi francesi erano tutti uguali).  
Iwaizumi aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Oikawa fosse più veloce “Anche se non capisco come mai, sei uno energumeno scemo”  
“Zitto, Merdakawa” lo ammonì l’altro, prima di rifilargli un pizzicotto su un fianco. “Ahi!” strillò Oikawa, strizzando gli occhi e appoggiando la schiena contro la parete accanto alla propria porta.  
“Sei un bruto e Madeleine non ti ha insegnato niente di utile, mi sa. Arbre?”  
“Albero?” tentò Iwaizumi.  
“Oui!(=Sì) Ménage à trois (=triangolo amoroso) ti ricordi cosa vuol dire?” chiese, divertito, anche se Iwaizumi gli stringeva la pelle dell’addome tra le dita, attraverso la maglietta di cotone.  
“Sì che me lo ricordo, hai cercato di convincermi che volesse dire fare le pulizie in tre, brutto cretino” ribatté Iwaizumi, arrabbiato. “Oh, per fortuna che Madeleine è accorsa in tuo aiuto, Iwa-chan, se no chissà cosa avresti potuto finire per proporre” ridacchiò.  
“Deficiente!” sbottò, prima di togliergli le mani di dosso e dare un’occhiata alla scala che lo avrebbe portato al suo appartamento condiviso. “Devo andare su” disse infine, indicando stancamente il soffitto.  
“Okay. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? È l’ultima sera”  
“Che hai detto?” domandò l’altro, infastidito, prendendola per l’ennesima sfida a chi fosse più intelligente. Quel gioco iniziava a stancarlo.  
Oikawa lo guardò sbalordito “Davvero non sai cosa vuol dire?”  
Iwaizumi scosse la testa, preso alla sprovvista dal suo sbalordimento “Madeleine non me l’ha insegnato” si scusò. Oikawa scosse la testa, incredulo “Ma cosa c’entra Madeleine? Non hai mai visto Moulin Rouge?”  
Iwaizumi scosse la testa perplesso e Oikawa continuò “Lady Marmalade? Christina Aguilera in corpetto e reggicalze non l’hai mai vista?”  
“Chi?” fu la risposta serafica di Iwaizumi. Oikawa alzò gli occhi al cielo davanti a tanta ignoranza in materia musicale.  
Scosse la testa prima di passare la tessera che avrebbe aperto la sua porta e poi guardò Iwaizumi negli occhi un’ultima volta. “Non ha importanza. Magari vieni a trovarmi più tardi, è l’ultima sera in Inghilterra” disse, mentre chiudeva la porta e a Iwaizumi parve fosse diventato, d’un tratto, davvero serio.  
*  
“Lo volete anche voi un po’ di Earl Grey?” urlò Hanamaki dalla cucina, sovrastando il rumore del bollitore.  
“Non mi piace il tè inglese, non abbiamo il tè verde?” domandò Matsukawa, seduto sul divano accanto a Iwaizumi, intento a guardare il cellulare.  
“Il tè verde che vendono in Inghilterra è una merda” ribatté Hanamaki dalla cucina.  
“E allora vada per l’Earl Grey. Iwaizumi, lo vuoi anche tu?” domandò poi, voltandosi verso l’amico.  
“Sì” rispose distrattamente. Un secondo dopo Hanamaki entrò in salotto reggendo il bollitore e tre tazze vuote. Matsukawa si servì senza fare complimenti, mentre Hanamaki si univa a loro sul divano.  
Fu in quel momento che Iwaizumi li guardò e chiese “Voi lo sapete cosa vuol dire Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? O qualcosa del genere”  
“Sì lo sanno tutti, perché?” rispose Matsukawa, mentre Hanamaki faceva cenno a Iwaizumi di servirsi da solo. Il ragazzo ubbidì senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Matsukawa.  
“E cosa vuol dire? Me l’ha detto Oikawa prima che ci separassimo” spiegò, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
Hanamaki per poco non si soffocò col tè che stava bevendo. “Eh?”  
“E tu cosa gli hai risposto?” sbraitò Matsukawa, sputacchiando. Iwaizumi si strinse nelle spalle, rimanendo piuttosto accigliato, non riusciva a capire a cosa fosse dovuta quella reazione esagerata.  
“Niente! Non ho idea di cosa voglia dire!” rispose, infastidito.  
“Come fai a non sapere cosa vuole dire? Lo sanno tutti! Non hai mai visto Moulin Rouge?” domandò Matsukawa mentre Hanamaki rincarava la dose guardandolo con aria incredula.  
Iwaizumi scosse la testa.  
“Lady Marmalade? Christina Aguilera in corpetto e reggicalze?” provò di nuovo Matsukawa.  
Iwaizumi scosse la testa per la seconda volta.  
“Vuol dire Vuoi dormire con me ?” borbottò Hanamaki.  
Iwaizumi alzò un sopracciglio ed esalò un “Eh?”  
Hanamaki scrollò le spalle e prese un altro sorso di tè. “E per dormire non si intende proprio dormire” chiarificò Matsukawa. Iwaizumi era perplesso. I due si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo senza dire niente, mentre Hanamaki, seduto in mezzo a loro, contemplava la propria bevanda.  
“E perché avrebbe dovuto dirmelo? Credo che voglia andare a vedere Anja, questa sera” disse, passandosi una mano sui jeans. D’un tratto avevano iniziato a sudargli i palmi.  
“Perché dovrebbe andare da Anja?” domandò Hanamaki con una smorfia divertita. Iwaizumi si strinse nelle spalle “Non so, credo che si piacciano”  
“Di sicuro non in questo universo” commentò Matsukawa. Hanamaki scosse la testa e mostrò i denti prima di dire “Quello gioca nell’altra squadra”  
“Palesemente” concordò Matsukawa.  
Iwaizumi li guardò stringendo la propria tazza di tè tra le mani. Gli sembrava di nuovo che le budella gli si fossero annodate. Seppur con metafore discutibili, Matsukawa e Hanamaki stavano cercando di dirgli che secondo loro Oikawa fosse gay.  
Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, se la cosa fosse stata vera sarebbe stata bellissima e bruttissima allo stesso tempo. Di certo aveva qualche remora a crederlo, durante la sera gli era davvero sembrato che Oikawa flirtasse con Anja e, anche se così non fosse stato gli sembrava troppo assurdo che Oikawa, anche se gay, fosse davvero interessato a lui.  
“Non credo che sia interessato a me, però” disse, prendendo un’altra sorsata di tè. Parlare di certe cose era stranissimo, ma, in un certo senso, rilassante. Inaspettatamente, Matsukawa e Hanamaki erano state le prime due persone a cui aveva detto di essere gay, all’incirca dopo una settimana che vivevano insieme. Non dover far finta di essere interessato alle ragazze era incredibilmente riposante.  
Matsukawa fece un sospiro esasperato “E allora perché ti avrebbe detto quello che ti ha detto?”  
“Non lo so, magari gli piace la canzone oppure Christina Aghile…Ague…Va be’, quella tizia lì” ipotizzo.  
Matsukawa a Hanamaki scossero la testa all’unisono. Iwaizumi si morsicò le labbra.  
*  
Nessuno venne ad aprire la porta e Iwaizumi fu di nuovo pervaso dal dubbio che Oikawa e gli altri fossero andati a fare baldoria dalle ragazze. Forse Matsukawa e Hanamaki avevano preso un abbaglio e a Oikawa Anja interessava davvero. Stava per riprendere le scale e salire, deluso, al piano di sopra quando, alla fine, Claude (o Chantal?) si decise a far scorrere il chiavistello e ad aprire la porta.  
Iwaizumi gli fece un sorrisetto imbarazzato, il francese lo guardò un po’ torvo. Era abbracciato a una ragazza mora con i capelli crespi e un trucco piuttosto pesante sugli occhi. Iwaizumi suppose di aver interrotto qualche cosa.  
“What do you want? (=Cosa vuoi?)” sbottò, infastidito. Anche la ragazza gli lanciò un’occhiata torva. “I do…I wan… (=Io faccio…io vogl…)”  
Iwaizumi era certo di poter spiegare in un inglese quasi decente che aveva bisogno di vedere Oikawa, ma tra l’ansia all’idea che Tooru fosse con Anja e le occhiate poco incentivanti dei due francesi, gli sembrava che qualcuno gli avesse annodato la lingua.  
“Oikawa” disse alla fine, arrendendosi a non formulare una frase. L’importante era che quei due lo capissero.  
Claude accennò al corridoio con la testa “Second door on the right (=Seconda porta a destra)” e si scostò lasciandogli spazio per entrare. Un attimo dopo la porta d’ingresso era chiusa e i due erano già spariti dentro la prima stanza a sinistra.  
Iwaizumi fece un sospiro e con tre passi raggiunse la seconda porta a destra, alzò il pugno e batté con decisione le nocche sul legno.  
“Entrez. La porte est ouverte (=Avanti. La porta è aperta)” disse la voce di Oikawa, da dentro.  
“Sono Iwaizumi” si presentò, non avendo idea di cosa l’altro avesse detto.  
“Oh, vieni dentro, Iwa-chan!” esclamò la voce allegra di Oikawa e un secondo dopo la porta si spalancò. “Stavo preparando la valigia” spiegò, con un sorrisetto “C’è un po’ di casino”  
“Io l’ho già fatta” fece Iwaizumi, mettendosi le mani in tasca.  
“Quando ce l’hai il volo?” chiese poi Oikawa, distrattamente, chiudendo l’uscio dietro ad Iwaizumi.  
“A mezzogiorno. Tu?”  
“Alle dieci, probabilmente a mezzogiorno io sarò già a casa” disse, facendogli un occhiolino scherzoso, mentre si metteva a sedere sul proprio letto, con la schiena appoggiata al muro. Iwaizumi annuì e lo imitò “Sì, il mio volo dura dodici ore, non me lo ricordare”  
Oikawa fece una smorfia “Io odio i viaggi lunghi in aereo” disse. “I sedili sono progettati per gli gnomi, mi viene sempre male alle gambe”  
“Secondo me, a te piace lamentarti e basta” commentò Iwaizumi, appoggiandosi al muro a sua volta.  
“Non è vero, Iwa-chan. Non mi dire che tu sei stato comodo nel viaggio di andata” ribatté, un po’ offeso. Il labbro inferiore era lievemente più sporgente di quello superiore, mentre lo fissava imbronciato.  
“Non sono stato comodo, ma non mi sono lamentato. Anche perché Matsukawa e Hanamaki dormivano, quindi non avevo nessuno con cui poterlo fare”  
“Questo non vuol dire che non ti saresti lamentato, se avessi potuto” gli fece notare l’altro.  
“Di certo non mi sarei lamentato quanto avresti potuto fare tu!” brontolò.  
“È perché io ho le gambe più lunghe di te, Iwa-chan. Non è colpa mia se sei basso!” starnazzò Oikawa.  
“Non sono basso!” ringhiò Iwaizumi afferrandogli un braccio e tentando di girarglielo dietro la schiena.  
“No no, Iwa-chan, non fare il prepotente!” pigolò, tra il pianto e una risata. “Non sono prepotente!” ribatté Iwaizumi ad alta voce, mollando il braccio di Oikawa per allungarsi a dargli un pizzicotto sulla pancia.  
“No no, i pizzicotti no! Ahia! Sei proprio un bruto!” piagnucolò, facendosi cadere sul cuscino.  
“Mi hai invitato per insultarmi?” chiese Iwaizumi, accigliato, allungandosi su di lui, mentre ancora entrambe le sue mani erano appoggiate sul ventre di Tooru.  
Oikawa lo guardo negli occhi e fece un sorrisetto “No, non per insultarti…” sussurrò e Iwaizumi non fece in tempo a ribattere o a bloccare le braccia di Tooru prima che lui gliele mettesse intorno al collo e se lo trascinasse addosso.  
Un attimo dopo, le labbra di Oikawa furono sulle sue.


	2. Seconda parte

(Un giorno scriverò una storia erotica senza interromperla con delle chiacchiere, ma non è questo il giorno.)  
Spero che il secondo capitolo vi piaccia e se voleste lasciarmi la vostra opinione ne sarei felicissima, buona lettura! 

 

Iwaizumi alzò le braccia e si puntellò sui gomiti per spingersi in avanti verso Oikawa.  
Sentì le labbra dell’altro che si aprivano, scivolando contro le sue. Gli avambracci di Oikawa spingevano contro il suo collo e il ventre aderiva al suo, mentre passava la lingua lentamente sulla sua bocca.  
Sentiva le membra più calde di prima, il suo cuore iniziava a battere più velocemente, mentre si muoveva con urgenza verso l’altro, cercando di stargli ancora più vicino. Sotto di lui, Oikawa aveva divaricato un po’ le gambe per farlo mettere più comodo e Iwaizumi poteva sentire i loro bacini che sfregavano, da sotto i vestiti.  
Le dita di Oikawa si erano intrufolate tra i suoi capelli e Iwaizumi percepiva i polpastrelli che gli carezzavano gentilmente la testa, mentre che la sua lingua gli sfiorava il palato.  
Quando Iwaizumi ricambiò il bacio con più vigore, dalla bocca di Oikawa uscì un gemito divertito, subito soffocato dalle labbra dell’altro.  
Iwaizumi non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo fossero andati avanti, ma sentiva i pantaloni stretti e il bacino di Oikawa strusciare contro di lui in modo evidente. Fu a quel punto che i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli socchiusi dell’altro, mentre ancora gli succhiava il labbro inferiore.  
Oikawa curvò la bocca in un sorriso e batté le ciglia “Iwa-chan, sei proprio tonto, ci ho provato con te per due settimane. Stavo iniziando a pensare che ti piacessero le ragazze!” squittì appena Iwaizumi si staccò da lui.  
“Ma come facevo a saperlo scusa? Ero convinto che ti piacesse Anja!” sbraitò, accalorandosi.  
“Non mi è mai piaciuta Anja! Mi sono impegnato da morire per fartelo capire!” ribatté Oikawa, agitandosi e battendo i piedi sul materasso, come un bambino piccolo.  
“Ma se anche prima stavate flirtando con quella storia della banana!” ribadì Iwaizumi, imbronciandosi.  
“Che cosa vuol dire? Quella era una stupidaggine. E quando ho flirtato con te, allora? Quando ho cercato di convincerti che ciao in francese si dicesse bite!”  
“Perché, non vuol dire ciao?”  
“No, vuol dire cazzo!”  
Fu allora che Iwaizumi, avvantaggiato dalla posizione, gli rifilò una testata. Non fu troppo forte, ma nemmeno troppo delicata. Oikawa guaì e si coprì la fronte con entrambe le mani, mentre le ginocchia gli si alzavano di riflesso e si stringevano contro i fianchi dell’altro.  
“E allora come diamine di dice ciao nella tua cazzo di lingua?” chiese alla fine, imperioso.  
“Salut” bofonchiò Oikawa, sotto di lui, massaggiandosi la radice del naso. “Non so se mi fido” commentò Iwaizumi, poco convinto, mentre si riassestava sopra all’altro. Oikawa strizzò gli occhi e si tirò un po’ indietro sul cuscino “Sei proprio un… salaud (=stronzo)” bofonchiò.  
“Sono proprio un ciao?*” chiese Iwaizumi, perplesso.  
“Salaud, non salut! Sono due cose diverse” spiegò, esasperato.  
“In francese suona tutto uguale!”  
“Chi se ne frega, sono qui per pomiciare, non per insegnarti un’altra lingua” concluse Oikawa aggrottando le sopracciglia e allungandosi di nuovo verso Iwaizumi, che non ebbe nulla da dire e, chiudendo gli occhi, si lasciò trasportare dal bacio a bocca aperta.  
Iwaizumi spinse gomiti e ginocchia contro il materasso nel tentativo di farsi ancora sui vicino a Oikawa che gemette in assenso nel sentirlo ancora più stretto a sé.  
Le labbra di Oikawa erano morbide e il suo sesso si era indurito dentro ai jeans, proprio come quello di Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi poteva sentirlo sfregargli contro mentre si accarezzavano a vicenda.  
La mano di Oikawa era scivolata tra i loro corpi, aveva accarezzato distrattamente i suoi addominali e poi era scesa oltre l’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta. Iwaizumi aveva stretto forte la spalla di Oikawa e schiacciato Tooru sul contro il cuscino con più vigore quando aveva sentito le sue dita chiudersi attorno al suo sesso.  
Tooru aveva le mani di burro, Iwaizumi non sapeva come spiegarsi la sensazione che provava, se non con fatto che quelle dita non fossero fatte di carne ed ossa come erano fatte le sue.  
Probabilmente, a causa della posizione, era anche una sega piuttosto mal fatta, ma era la prima che Iwaizumi non si facesse da solo e questo sembrava amplificare al massimo tutte le sensazioni. La sua erezione era durissima e lui non poteva fare altro che iniziare a schiacciarsi di più contro l’altro, voleva di più, voleva venire, non riusciva nemmeno più a capire cosa voleva.  
Fu incredibilmente snervante, quando Oikawa si ritrasse dal loro bacio voltando il viso dall’altra parte.  
“Mi fai stare sopra?” chiese, con le labbra rosse e gli occhi lucidi.  
“Perché?” domandò l’altro, allarmato. Nonostante gli sembrasse di aver conservato solo poche gocce di sangue a irrorargli il cervello, un milione di domande terribili avevano iniziato ad affollarsi nella sua testa. Cosa aveva fatto? Si era arrabbiato? Il suo pene non andava bene?  
Oikawa gli rivolse un sorriso furbo “Voglio dare un upgrade a questa sega” sentenziò. L’altro lo guardò conservando lo sguardo accigliato e le labbra dischiuse in un’espressione di forte dubbio, ma gli si tolse di dosso, lasciando che la mano di Tooru si allontanasse dal suo inguine.  
Oikawa si mise in ginocchio sul letto e si girò verso Hajime, che si stava sistemando meglio con la schiena appoggiata al materasso, e afferrò l’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta cercando di tirarli giù.  
“Dammi una mano, Iwa-chan” fischiò. Iwaizumi alzò il bacino senza farselo ripetere due volte e Oikawa gli tolse mutande e braghe in un solo colpo, facendogliele scendere fino alle caviglie, per poi fargli piegare le gambe e mettercisi in mezzo. Iwaizumi emise un mugolio sommesso che Oikawa scambiò per preoccupazione e lo tranquillizzò con un sorrisetto “Stai tranquillo, non li uso mica i denti”  
Iwaizumi annuì, nervoso e lo guardò abbassarsi sul suo inguine. Respirò forte nel sentire la lingua di Oikawa sul suo sesso. Come se la sega fatta male non l’avesse già irrigidito abbastanza, Hajime sentì che il suo pene si induriva nella stretta della mano dell’altro. Tooru alzò gli occhi per guardarlo e gli fece un sorrisetto, prima di prenderlo in bocca.  
A quel punto Iwaizumi non poté far altro che trattenere il fiato, se la sensazione della mano di Oikawa era stupenda, la sua bocca era qualcosa di indescrivibile. Probabilmente non era una fellatio davvero magistrale, ma per Iwaizumi era la prima e non aveva mai provato qualcosa di simile.  
Guardò in basso e incrociò lo sguardo di Oikawa, inarcando la schiena rialzò la testa e fissò il soffitto. Le dita strinsero il lenzuolo, fino a che le nocche non diventarono bianche. Sentiva il basso ventre sempre più caldo e, senza neanche rendersene conto, sollevò il bacino per andare incontro a Oikawa, che mugugnò di disappunto.  
Si morsicò il labbro e trattenne il respiro, cercando di non alzare di nuovo i fianchi. Non sapeva dove mettere le mani, avrebbe voluto stringerle a Oikawa, avrebbe voluto spingerlo più in basso di quanto già non fosse. Non sapeva neanche più davvero che cosa avrebbe voluto, se non sentire le labbra di Tooru su di sé e la mano destra che teneva stretta la sua erezione.  
L’orgasmo arrivò come una vampata di fuoco che partì dall’inguine, percorse la spina dorsale e si concluse all’attaccatura dei capelli.  
Iwaizumi esalò solo un sospiro silenzioso, con gli occhi chiusi. Aveva l’impressione di pesare tantissimo e di non pesare niente allo stesso tempo.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, incontrò quelli di Oikawa che tossicchiava e si passava il dorso della mano sulla bocca.  
Hajime alzò un po’ la testa, affaticato e confuso dall’orgasmo. Tooru gli sembrava quasi più bello di quanto non fosse prima.  
Non fecero in tempo a dirsi niente perché qualcuno bussò violentemente alla porta urlando “Tooru!”  
Oikawa schizzò in piedi e Iwaizumi si tirò su i pantaloni con una velocità che non avrebbe mai creduto sarebbe stato in grado di raggiungere.  
Iwaizumi sentì Tooru rispondere in francese, in tono irritato, mentre si avviava alla porta a piedi scalzi. Quando la porta di dischiuse e ci lui infilò la testa, Iwaizumi era di nuovo completamente vestito.  
Ci fu una discussione un po’ concitata, dove il tono di Claude sembrava piuttosto alterato, nonostante a Iwaizumi sembrasse stesse cantando. Il francese era una lingua incredibile.  
Il tono di Oikawa era decisamente più accomodante, anche se ad Hajime parve di sentire una vaga sfumatura di presa in giro. L’unica parola che riuscì a riconoscere in quell’arricciarsi di suoni meravigliosi fu il nome di Anja e fu proprio in quel momento che Tooru si girò per chiedergli il suo parere “Iwa-chan, Anja è venuta a trovarmi. Ti va una cosa a tre?” domandò, sapendo già la risposta.  
“Non scherzare” sbottò lui, mentre si metteva seduto a gambe incrociate, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Oikawa ridacchiò e si rimise a discutere con Claude, dandogli le spalle. Claude ringhiò qualcosa e girò i tacchi, mentre Oikawa gli rispondeva in tono canzonatorio “Merci beaucoup!(=Grazie mille!)”  
Chiuse la porta, girò la chiave e poi sorrise a Iwaizumi. “Anja era venuta a cercarmi. Ho chiesto a Claude di dirle che sono impegnato. Lui mi ha detto che non è il mio uscere, ma lo sta facendo lo stesso” spiegò.  
“Vedi che non sono l’unico che si è fatto ingannare dal tuo modo di atteggiarti con lei?” ci tenne a fargli notare, con le braccia incrociate.  
“Non è colpa mia se siete due tonti!” ribatté l’altro, tenendosi a distanza per evitare di poter essere colpito da un calcio o da un pugno.  
Poi aggiunse “Perché ti sei rivestito?” togliendosi la maglia con un movimento fluido. A Iwaizumi sembrò il modello della pubblicità di un profumo, non avrebbe saputo dire se una certa movenza fosse studiata o meno.  
“Perché non volevo che Claude mi vedesse le palle” rispose, brusco, imitandolo e sfilandosi la maglia, con molta meno grazia. Entrambe finirono per terra ai piedi del letto e Oikawa si diresse verso il cassettone dove aveva appoggiato il suo bagaglio.  
“Non mi aspettavo più che saresti venuto, ho già messo in valigia il lubrificante” si lamentò spostando un po’ di roba e cercando il tubetto a tentoni, nella penombra.  
“Sei preparato, volevi proprio rimorchiare…” disse Hajime, cercando di sembrare disinvolto. Quando aveva percorso le due rampe di scale che lo separavano dall’appartamento di Oikawa si era aspettato una pomiciata, magari qualche palpatina. Già il sesso orale era stata una sorpresa, il fatto che Oikawa volesse andare ancora oltre lo terrorizzava.  
Fissò la schiena di Oikawa intento a cercare il lubrificante e sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. L’appagamento dell’orgasmo era sparito in un attimo, lasciando spazio a un crescente nervosismo.  
“Volevo rimorchiare un inglese, non pensavo mi sarebbe capitato un giapponese” commentò, voltandosi.  
“Scusami, Merdakawa” ribatté l’altro sarcastico.  
Oikawa scrollò le spalle e tornò verso il letto con il tubetto in mano “Non ti preoccupare, Iwa-chan, mi piacciono anche gli occhi a mandorla” rispose, fingendo di prenderlo sul serio e facendogli l’occhiolino.  
“Imbecille” grugnì Hajime.  
Oikawa fece un sorrisetto e si avvicinò abbastanza da poter appoggiare le ginocchia alla struttura del letto mentre apriva il tappo del tubetto “Sei mancino o droitier (destrorso)? Destro! Sei mancino o destro?”  
“Destrorso”  
“Dammi la mano destra allora” ordinò Oikawa concentrato. Iwaizumi gliela allungò senza fare storie e ridendo sotto i baffi.  
“Mi sembra davvero assurdo che tu sia più francese che giapponese, pur essendo giapponese” disse, guardando il liquido vischioso che veniva spremuto sul suo palmo.  
Oikawa si accigliò “Io sono cento per cento giapponese e cento per cento francese” rispose, piccato. Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi su di lui, mentre l’altro continuava il suo discorso “se sei bilingue è normale ingarbugliarsi, ogni tanto. Pensa per te, Iwa-chan” brontolò.  
“Quindi non hai una lingua in cui ti è più comodo parlare?”  
Oikawa si strinse nelle spalle e decretò “No, mi viene naturale parlare sia in francese che in giapponese in qualsiasi situazione. Non ce n’è una che mi venga più naturale dell’altra”  
Chiuse il coperchio del flacone e lo appoggiò sul comodino e quando rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo ad Hajime, il ragazzo era seduto nella stessa posizione a gambe incrociate con il palmo ben aperto per reggere il lubrificante che Oikawa ci aveva spremuto sopra. Si scambiarono un’occhiata di qualche secondo, poi Oikawa, colpito dal dubbio, chiese “Iwa-chan, hai mai fatto sesso con un maschio?”  
Iwaizumi arrossì di colpo e a Oikawa parve quasi che trattenesse il fiato, ma alla fine scosse lentamente la testa, rassegnato.  
“Hai mai fatto sesso in generale?” si accertò poi. Iwaizumi scosse la testa per la seconda volta, sconsolato. Era certo che Oikawa non avrebbe perso occasione per prenderlo in giro, ma diversamente dalle aspettative si limitò a dire “Okay, ti dico io dove devi mettere le mani” e si calò i jeans e, di seguito, i boxer.  
Gli si sdraiò accanto e appoggiò la testa sul cuscino. Iwaizumi, lo imitò sdraiandosi su un fianco e guardandolo negli occhi. Oikawa gli fece un sorrisetto e appoggiò una gamba sul suo fianco.  
“Mi vuoi dare la mano?” domandò allora. Iwaizumi si accigliò e rispose brusco “Ci riesco da solo”  
Oikawa gli rivolse un altro sorrisetto, ma Hajime non lo stava già più guardando, intento a fissarlo in mezzo alle gambe, anche sa da quella posizione non poteva vedere il punto interessato.  
Passò il dito umido sulla pelle tesa fino a sentirlo accolto tra le natiche dell’altro e appoggiarlo sulla sua apertura.  
Oikawa strizzò gli occhi quando Iwaizumi, dopo un attimo di pausa, si decise ad entrare.  
Aveva appena avuto un orgasmo, ma Oikawa era stretto anche intorno al suo dito medio, non poteva credere stesse succedendo. Le natiche di Tooru erano calde contro la pelle della sua mano che ci sfregava contro intenta nei suo movimento ritmico.  
“Come va?” si interessò dopo poco.  
L’altro lo guardò con aria divertita “Non voglio deluderti, ma il tuo dito medio è assolutamente nella media”  
“Volevo solo sapere se ti faceva male, brutto cretino!” ringhiò Iwaizumi e infilò in dito un po’ più a fondo. Oikawa fu scosso da un sussulto quasi impercettibile, ma non si scompose. “No, va bene. Baciami però, abbiamo fatto abbastanza chiacchiere per questa sera” decretò.  
Iwaizumi non protestò e si sporse verso Oikawa con foga. Lui lo accolse aprendo la bocca e circondandogli il collo con le braccia. Le loro lingue erano calde l’una contro l’altra e il bacino di Tooru iniziava a spingersi leggermente verso la mano di Iwaizumi che aveva iniziato a prendere un ritmo più serrato.  
“Mettine un altro” mugugnò Oikawa, staccandosi di poco dalle labbra di Iwaizumi, giusto il tempo necessario per esalare quelle poche parole. Iwaizumi mugugnò qualcosa contro la sua bocca e Oikawa sollevò un po’ la testa dal cuscino spingendo di nuovo la lingua tra le labbra dell’altro, quando Iwaizumi infilò anche l’indice.  
I loro corpi erano ormai appiccicati e Iwaizumi faceva quasi fatica a muovere le dita, anche se continuava imperterrito. Oikawa era caldo e si stringeva attorno alle sue falangi mentre lui massaggiava un punto sensibile.  
“Iwa-chan, fallo di nuovo” pigolò quando le dita di Hajime toccarono un punto sensibile. Iwaizumi lo fece e gli sembrò quasi che Oikawa vibrasse contro di lui.  
“Sei di nuovo duro?” domandò l’altro, riprendendo fiato e guardandolo negli occhi. Era accaldato, con gli occhi lucidi, le labbra gonfie e i capelli scompigliati. Iwaizumi sentì il proprio cuore perdere un battito, mentre il suo sguardo incontrava quello dell’altro.  
Gli sembrò che la voce gli fosse stata rubata, per un secondo non venne fuori niente. “Un po’” rispose con voce roca.  
Oikawa annuì e Iwaizumi sentì il calore del suo braccio lasciare la sua spalla e, subito dopo, la mano di Oikawa che superava la resistenza dell’elastico dei pantaloni e si stringeva attorno al suo pene semieretto.  
Chiuse gli occhi quando iniziò a muoverla con forza, urgentemente. Come di riflesso premette con più decisione le dita contro la prostata di Oikawa che reagì con un sospiro pesante.  
Non aveva davvero idea di quanto tempo fosse passato da quando aveva lasciato il suo appartamento. Gli era sembrato di aver baciato Oikawa per ore e, allo stesso tempo, per nemmeno un minuto.  
Oikawa gli si staccò di dosso per afferrare il preservativo appoggiato sul comodino e le dita di Hajime scivolarono fuori.  
Iwaizumi lo guardò mentre si metteva in ginocchio accanto a lui con le gambe lievemente divaricate e le labbra umide. “Te lo metto io” annunciò, con le mani che gli tremavano un poco mentre strappava l’involucro.  
“Senti, dato che è la tua prima volta non durerai granché. Cerca di distrarti” disse serio, senza guardarlo.  
“Ehi!” esclamò Iwaizumi offeso, puntellandosi sui gomiti per vedere meglio Oikawa al lavoro.  
“Non c’è niente di male, è normale” ribatté Oikawa, guardandolo accigliato. “Prova a pensare a qualcosa di schifoso, come le escargot alla bourguignonne”  
“Che diamine sarebbero?” chiese Iwaizumi, convinto che Oikawa lo stesse prendendo di nuovo in giro. L’altro alzò li occhi al cielo “Va beh, pensa al natto, allora”  
“Mi piace il natto” continuò Iwaizumi, imperterrito, prima di passarsi la lingua sulle labbra mentre Oikawa gli infilava finalmente il preservativo.  
“Allora pensa hai gattini investiti in autostrada. Se non ci riesci ti tiro un pugno nelle costole, così ti distrai per forza, Iwa-chan” decretò infine, con un tono di voce più stridulo del solito.  
“Non ci provare!” rispose Iwaizumi, rifilandogli un pizzicotto sul sedere.  
Oikawa guaì e strizzò gli occhi, ma comunque sollevò una gamba e si mise a sedere sulle cosce dell’altro. “Sei un bruto” piagnucolò.  
Hajime non aveva più niente da dire e Oikawa non continuò. Si guardarono negli occhi per un attimo che sembrò lunghissimo, poi Oikawa si morsicò il labbro, afferrò l’erezione di Iwaizumi e si alzò sulle ginocchia.  
Iwaizumi seguì tutta l’operazione a occhi aperti e dischiuse le labbra quando sentì la propria punta che sfiorava Oikawa e poi ci sprofondava dentro.  
Tooru fece una smorfia con le bocca, ma in un attimo fu seduto a cavalcioni di Iwaizumi.  
Hajime batté le palpebre un paio di volte scombussolato dalla sensazione. Era del tutto diverso da una sega e anche da quello che Oikawa aveva fatto poco prima con la bocca.  
Poi Oikawa iniziò a muoversi e quella sensazione dolcissima riuscì persino a migliorare. Le cosce strette attorno al suo bacino erano caldissime e Iwaizumi le sentiva tendersi tutte le volte che Oikawa si sollevava un poco.  
Afferrò le gambe dell’altro con veemenza e Oikawa gli fece un sorrisetto. Se fino a quel momento aveva sentito il calore partire dal basso ventre, in quel momento ne sentì un’ondata partire dal centro del petto e scendere fino all’ombelico. Fu in quel momento che si rese conto di essere fregato.  
Quella non era affatto una botta e via come si era convinto fosse, la sua cotta per Oikawa aveva proporzioni imbarazzanti, anche se non aveva mai voluto ammetterlo a se stesso.  
Gli piacevano le sue gambe lunghe, il petto glabro, le braccia forti e la linea a V dei fianchi. Inutile dire che gli piacesse quando parlava francese, dato che in realtà gli piaceva anche quando parlava in giapponese. Gli piaceva sentire la sua voce.  
“Come va?” chiese la voce di Oikawa al di sopra del rombo del sangue nelle sue orecchie.  
“Be-bene” biascicò Iwaizumi. Deglutì e azzardò “Tu?”  
Oikawa si strinse nelle spalle “Mmh, normale, ma tra un po’ dovrebbe migliorare” spiegò, prima di andare incontro al bacino dell’altro con più energia.  
Iwaizumi colse l’occasione e si spinse contro di lui alzando i fianchi e Oikawa emise un sospiro soddisfatto. Sentì le dita premere contro la carne delle sue spalle mentre iniziava a muoversi più velocemente.  
Chiuse gli occhi sentendo brividi caldi che gli percorrevano tutto il corpo partendo esattamente da dove il suo inguine incontrava quello di Oikawa. Continuava a sfregare meravigliosamente contro le pareti calde e strette di Oikawa mentre sentiva che diventava sempre più bollente.  
“Stai per venire?” chiese la voce di Oikawa, più stridula del solito. Iwaizumi non aprì gli occhi e, per tutta risposta, strinse di più la sua stretta sulle cosce dell’altro.  
“Mmh” mugugnò.  
“Trattieniti!” ordinò Tooru e una frazione di secondo dopo Iwaizumi sentì un dolore lancinante al fianco sinistro. Spalancò gli occhi mentre tutta l’aria gli usciva dai polmoni.  
La collisione tra le nocche di Oikawa e le sue costole era stata violentissima oppure così gli era sembrato perché in una frazione di secondo l’orgasmo che gli sembrava così vicino se ne era andato.  
“Sei una merda” piagnucolò stringendo i denti.  
“Io ti avevo avvertito” commentò l’altro, serafico, e subito dopo si rimise a muoversi su di lui. Iwaizumi strizzò gli occhi. La sensazione del proprio sesso intrappolato dentro a Oikawa rimaneva meravigliosa, ma tutta l’elettricità che l’aveva invaso fino a qualche secondo prima era svanita, lasciando spazio al doloroso pulsare del suo fianco.  
Oikawa poteva tirare colpi molto più forti di quanto avesse immaginato.  
I sospiri di Oikawa gli riempivano le orecchie mentre il bacino di Iwaizumi riprendeva ad andargli incontro, sempre più profondamente. Tooru teneva gli occhi chiusi e stringeva le mani attorno alle spalle dell’altro, con la frangia che gli cadeva sulla fronte, le labbra socchiuse e il corpo sudato.  
Iwaizumi allungò le mani e afferrò le natiche del ragazzo costringendolo a muoversi con maggiore decisione. “Ouì!(=Sì!)” singhiozzò. “Ouì! Ouì!”  
Hajime si morsicò il labbro, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dalle labbra di Oikawa. Gli sembrava incredibile come tutta la sua attenzione potesse essere calamitata sul modo in cui la sua bocca si muoveva mentre gemeva in francese.  
“Ouì, baise moi!(=Scopami!)” piagnucolò Oikawa “Baise moi!”  
“Cosa?” chiese Iwaizumi senza fiato. Oikawa gemette affaticato e poi esalò “Laisse tomber(=Lascia perdere)”  
“Eh?”  
“La-lascia perdere” sputò fuori alla fine Tooru, con estremo sforzo per trovare le parole giuste in giapponese. Hajime afferrò il suo sesso e iniziò a masturbarlo, mentre l’altra mano rimaneva salda sul suo sedere.  
Iwaizumi non distolse gli occhi da lui per un solo attimo mentre il ritmo aumentava ancora e, infine, Tooru veniva nella sua mano con un sospiro appena udibile.  
Dopo un respiro profondo alzò gli occhi lucidi e guardò Iwaizumi in faccia, prima di fare un sorriso stanco ma piuttosto soddisfatto.  
Il cuore di Hajime batteva fortissimo e il fatto che Oikawa si fosse interrotto di colpo lo stava uccidendo. “Vuoi stare sopra?” chiese l’altro. Iwaizumi annuì febbrile e l’altro si affrettò ad alzarsi da lui. Hajime lo guidò tenendolo per i fianchi, sorreggendolo mentre alzava la coscia intenzionato a scavalcarlo. Gli tremavano un po’ le gambe, ma non si lasciò sfuggire nessun commento a riguardo.  
“Cosa fai?” domandò Hajime, mettendosi a sedere. “Cosa ti sembra che stia facendo?” fece Oikawa, che non aveva perso il suo spirito nonostante l’amplesso, mentre si sistemava su gomiti e ginocchia accanto a lui.  
“Non voglio fare sesso così” ribatté e afferrandolo per le gambe lo ribaltò sulla schiena di mala grazia. “Oh!” proruppe Oikawa colto di sorpresa, quando il suo braccio per un soffio non colpì la parete.  
“Come sei brutale! Cerca di essere più gentile, la prossima volta” esclamò mentre Hajime gli faceva divaricare le gambe con gesti molto più delicati, nonostante la frenesia.  
“Quale prossima volta?” chiese l’altro alzando gli occhi su di lui. Oikawa gli fece un sorrisetto furbo “Quando verrai a trovarmi in Francia perché non potrai più fare a meno di me” rispose borioso, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Iwaizumi non disse niente, ma per tutta risposta lo tirò contro di se e entrò di nuovo in lui. Oikawa inarcò la schiena e lasciò che un lungo sospiro gli sfuggisse dalle labbra.  
“Male?” chiese Iwaizumi, ansioso. “Macché” ribatté l’altro piantando i calcagni sul sedere di Hajime, spingendolo un altro po’ verso di sé.  
“Dato che dobbiamo stare in questa posizione da sposini, almeno baciami” comandò e Iwaizumi non se lo fece ripetere due volte, sporgendosi in avanti e incontrando subito le labbra aperte dell’altro.  
Ricominciò subito a spingere con energia, mentre le dita di Oikawa affondavano nei suoi capelli e i suoi fianchi si muovevano insieme ai suoi.  
I muscoli di Tooru si contraevano attorno a lui a ogni movimento, a ogni spinta. Le braccia gli circondavano il collo con forza e i muscoli delle gambe si stringevano ai suoi fianchi, mentre i loro bacini si strusciavano l’uno contro l’altro e le loro lingue si accarezzavano.  
Iwiazumi si sentì di nuovo preso dalla frenesia. Si sentiva bollente, da capo a piedi, gli arti erano quasi doloranti e il sesso gli bruciava mentre cercava di raggiungere il piacere.  
Venne con uno spasmo con la fronte appoggiata alla spalla di Oikawa.  
Rimase immobile per qualche secondo, ancora dentro a Tooru, mentre l’altro lasciava la presa sul suo bacino e poggiava la pianta dei piedi sul materasso.  
Alzò faticosamente la testa, gli sembrava pesante e leggera a un tempo, ma senza dubbio la sensazione era incredibilmente piacevole. Il calore di Oikawa continuava a circondarlo.  
Fece forza sulle braccia, con un grugnito, e liberò Oikawa del proprio peso, andando a sdraiarsi accanto a lui con un tonfo.  
Il letto era stretto e le loro braccia di toccavano, mentre una spalla di Iwaizumi sporgeva dal materasso perché non c’era abbastanza spazio.  
Rimasero in silenzio finché Oikawa non proruppe “Et voilà! Iwa-chan non è più vergine!”  
“Zitto, cretino” ringhiò l’altro, rifilandogli un pizzicotto sulla coscia nuda.  
“Ahi!” piagnucolò Tooru, sollevando le gambe e stringendole al petto nel tentativo di sottrarre i propri arti ai pizzichi dell’amico.  
Hajime colse l’occasione per cambiare posizione e sistemarsi su un fianco, in modo da poterlo guardare in faccia senza sforzo. Lui, ancora abbracciato alle proprie ginocchia, si voltò appoggiando la guancia sul cuscino.  
“Che c’è?” chiese l’altro vedendo il mezzo sorriso che era nato sul volto di Iwaizumi.  
“Non è proprio vero che puoi parlare qualsiasi lingua in qualsiasi momento” gli fece notare. Oikawa arrossì, ma poi aprì subito la bocca per ribattere “Guarda che è solo un caso! E poi comunque il giapponese è la lingua che parlo con i miei genitori, non ho mai chiesto a qualcuno di scopami, in giapponese” spiegò, parlando a raffica e voltandosi verso di lui con tutto il corpo.  
“Perché me l’hai chiesto, prima?” domandò Hajime, sentendo una lieve stretta allo stomaco.  
Oikawa distolse lo sguardo “Può darsi…”  
Iwaizumi allungò la mano e strinse tra il pollice e l’indice la pelle sopra l’ombelico di Tooru, che starnazzò “Smettila, Iwa-chan!”  
Iwaizumi mollò la presa, svogliato, e le sue dita lasciarono un segno rosso sul ventre dell’altro.  
“Mi piace quando parli francese” ammise, guardandolo negli occhi.  
L’espressione di Oikawa si fece d’un tratto più saputa, completamente dimentica dei pizzicotti. “Ah sì? Ti piace che ti parli in francese?” chiese. Iwaizumi annuì, con aria un po’ persa.  
“Mes chaussures sont foutues” pronunciò Oikawa col suo migliore accento.  
Iwaizumi esalò un sospiro “Questo era davvero sexy. Cosa vuol dire?”  
“Le mie scarpe sono rotte” spiegò, sibillino, prima di ricevere un calcio dall’altro. “Ahi!” piagnucolò, prima che la bocca di Hajime fosse sulla sua per zittirlo.  
Dischiuse le labbra consentendogli di far scivolare dentro la sua lingua e lo strinse di nuovo a sé.  
Iwaizumi gli accarezzò la schiena e il sedere senza fretta, non era più spinto dalla frenesia di poco prima, era ancora rilassato dall’amplesso e il calore della pelle di Tooru contro la sua lo rilassava.  
“Comunque dicevo sul serio, prima” biascicò Oikawa, tra un bacio e l’altro, senza neanche aprire gli occhi.  
“Prima quando?” chiese Iwaizumi, con un sospiro. L’altro si allontanò da lui, senza sciogliere l’abbraccio “Quando ti ho detto di venirmi a trovare in Francia. Vieni a trovarmi in Francia, Iwa-chan. Parigi è molto bella. Ti porto a vedere la Torre Eiffel e ti assicuro che la cucina europea non è tutta come quella degli inglesi” fece.  
“A me le jacket potato non dispiacciono” precisò Hajime. Oikawa fece una smorfia schifata e continuò “Se vieni a Parigi ti faccio assaggiare delle crepes fatte per bene, le omelette, la quiche e le baguette” elencò in tono lamentoso, come per prenderlo per sfinimento e convincerlo ad andare a trovarlo.  
Iwaizumi fece un sorrisetto “Era un doppio senso?” chiese.  
“Quale?” domandò Tooru, che genuinamente stava elencando tutte le prelibatezze che gli avrebbe sottoposto.  
“Quella delle baguette” precisò Hajime. Oikawa realizzò solo in quel momento che cosa aveva detto e rispose al sorriso con una risatina.  
“Non lo era” disse, ma poi aggiunge “ma possiamo farlo diventare tale anche senza aspettare che tu venga a Parigi. Dammi un quarto d’ora e…”  
Non finì la frase perché le labbra di Iwaizumi si appoggiarono di nuovo contro le sue.  
“Va bene, tanto ho dodici ore di aereo per dormire, domani” fu la risposta umida tra un bacio e l’altro.

*Salut e salaud, per il orecchio non abituato al francese, hanno un suono abbastanza simile. Credo che questa cosa possa valere anche per Iwaizumi.


	3. Terza parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E sì, alla fine ho scritto un seguito.   
> Questo capitolo è un bel po’ fluff e zuccheroso, quindi se avete la glicemia alta leggetelo con cautela!  
> Il resto delle mie chiacchiere inutili l’ho scritto in fondo. Buona lettura!

A dispetto di tutte le aspettative di Hajime, i suoi genitori accolsero di buon grado la richiesta di poter andare in Francia a trovare un amico. Lui li squadrò incredulo e si guardò bene dallo specificare che tipo di amicizia intercorresse tra lui e Oikawa. Non aveva idea di quale avrebbe potuto essere la loro reazione, ma non aveva intenzione di scoprirlo prima di essere seduto al posto finestrino di un Airbus della Air France diretto a Parigi.   
Quelli che seguirono furono i cinque mesi più lunghi della vita di Iwaizumi, mesi durante i quali scoprì varie cose. Prima di tutto ebbe modo di accorgersi che se si era motivati era molto più facile imparare una lingua nuova. Secondo, Skype faceva schifo, ma era meglio di niente. Terzo, a Oikawa piaceva scattarsi foto e mandargliele.   
Una decina delle centinaia che fu impegnato a inviargli lo ritraevano nudo. Iwaizumi quasi si soffocò con il succo di frutta che stava bevendo, quando ricevette la prima. Per un certo periodo aveva accarezzato l’idea di cancellarle, ma alla fine le aveva nascoste in una cartella apposita nei meandri del cellulare e aveva cambiato la password di accesso con una più difficile.   
“E questa è la torre Eiffel, mica come quella bruttura della torre di Tokyo” esclamò un Oikawa con il naso rosso, la sciarpa che gli copriva il mento e il berretto calato sulle sopracciglia. A quanto pareva a Parigi doveva fare un gran freddo. Iwaizumi, fissando lo schermo del proprio computer, si grattò una guancia e pensò che Tooru intirizzito fosse davvero carino, ma evitò di dirlo.   
“È solo un ammasso di vecchia ferraglia, non mi sembra il caso di mettersi a fare paragoni con la torre di Tokyo” ribatté, mentre l’inquadratura cambiava mostrando meglio la torre e, di sfuggita, una giostra luminosa con cavalli colorati.   
“Iwa-chan, non hai un minimo di buon gusto” si limitò a dire la voce lamentosa di Oikawa, fuori campo.   
Iwaizumi, del canto suo, si limitava a farsi vedere nella webcam del suo computer portatile, quando era a casa e aveva tempo per parlare un po’ con lui. Un paio di volte gli aveva inviato delle foto sfocate, una delle quali lo ritraeva senza maglia.   
Oikawa si era lamentato perché l’inquadratura era pessima, ma in realtà aveva apprezzato il gesto.   
Di provare a fare sesso on-line non ne avevano mai parlato, non che Iwaizumi non ci avesse mai pensato, ma la sola idea lo imbarazzava da morire. Non aveva protestato però, quando una domenica mattina (a Parigi invece era notte fonda) a metà della loro conversazione Oikawa aveva pensato bene di alzarsi e abbassarsi i pantaloni.   
Hajime era rimasto a guardare con la bocca un po’ aperta e la mano destra caldissima stretta al mouse. Era così concentrato su Oikawa intento a masturbarsi che non si era nemmeno accorto del fatto che sua madre fosse entrata in camera.   
Quando se ne era accorto la donna era ormai dietro di lui. Con uno scatto repentino aveva chiuso lo schermo del laptop con una tale forza da farlo cadere per terra. Ovviamente si era rotto e Iwaizumi era stato costretto a portarlo all’assistenza. Non pago di avergli chiesto un’ingente quantità di denaro, il tecnico aveva anche impiegato un mese intero per farlo funzionare di nuovo, mese durante il quale Iwaizumi era stato costretto a utilizzare il computer dei suoi genitori per parlare con Tooru via Skype. Computer che, disgraziatamente, si trovava in sala da pranzo.  
Era stato in quel momento che era sorto il bisogno di trovare un modo per dirsi certe cose senza che i genitori di Iwaizumi potessero capire.   
Di conseguenza, le prime parole che Hajime imparò in francese furono di natura sessuale, ma col tempo iniziò a saper chiedere che ore fossero, domanda non banale data la differenza di fusi orari.   
Alla fine arrivò dicembre.   
L’aereo su cui viaggiava Iwaizumi atterrò a Parigi nel tardo pomeriggio del giorno dopo natale. Durante le dodici ore che aveva passato in volo non era riuscito a chiudere occhio, aveva guardato sei film senza riuscire a prestare troppa attenzione alla trama e continuava a sentire il bisogno di alzarsi per fare due passi. Gli sembrava incredibile poter rivedere Oikawa dopo così tanto tempo. Era una situazione inconsueta, durante i mesi in cui erano stati separati l’aveva visto quasi tutti i giorni sullo schermo del proprio computer, ma vedersi dal vivo era tutta un’altra cosa. Non avrebbe saputo dire se si trattasse di ansia o di eccitazione, forse entrambe.   
Il controllo dei passaporti gli sembrò durare un’eternità e, nella fretta, per poco superò l’area del recupero bagagli senza fermarsi. Se ne rese conto quando ormai, camminando veloce e a testa bassa, era quasi arrivato alla porta automatica che l’avrebbe portato all’area di attesa degli arrivi aerei.   
Girò i tacchi, accigliato e si mise ad aspettare davanti al nastro trasportatore il passaggio del proprio trolley. Appena lo adocchiò, lo scaricò per terra di malagrazia e si fiondò fuori.   
L’impatto con Charles De Gaulle fu simile a quello sperimentato a Heathrow: una miriade di facce occidentali terribilmente simili che lo guardavano sfilare, protetti da una transenna metallica. C’era un gran chiasso e mentre cercava un volto conosciuto sentiva ancora il rombo dell’aereo nelle orecchie, con ogni probabilità avrebbe sentito i suoni un po’ ovattati per qualche ora. Era una sensazione fastidiosa, ma era troppo occupato a cercare Tooru tra la folla per farci caso.   
Alla fine fu Tooru a trovare lui. “Iwa-chan, qua a destra!” strillò una voce conosciuta. Iwaizumi lo trovò che si sbracciava dall’altra parte della transenna e corse per andargli incontro. Oikawa barcollò un poco quando Iwaizumi lo abbracciò con foga, ma non emise un solo sospiro di disapprovazione e lo abbracciò a sua volta.   
Rimase con il mento appoggiato alla spalla dell’altro e i pugni stretti sul suo cappotto per qualche secondo, prima di ricordarsi di essere in un luogo pubblico. Si staccò da Tooru come se stesse andando a fuoco e si rese conto con grande imbarazzo che il suo trolley si era ribaltato. Si affrettò a recuperarlo e quando rialzò la testa trovò una donna asiatica di mezza età, vestita in modo elegante, che lo guardava e gli tendeva la mano perché lui la stringesse. Era un gesto abbastanza inusuale per una giapponese, ma tanti anni vissuti in Europa dovevano averle fatto cambiare le abitudini.   
Iwaizumi fece un respiro profondo e strinse la mano della signora Oikawa. Lei gli sorrise con aria materna e si riavviò una ciocca di capelli scuri dietro l’orecchio prima di indicare l’uscita con le chiavi che teneva in mano “Andiamo?” chiese. Hajime annuì con vigore e Oikawa gli fece un sorrisetto furbo.  
Gli Oikawa erano piuttosto benestanti, Iwaizumi aveva avuto modo di capirlo da i racconti di vita quotidiana di Tooru e dagli scorci dell’appartamento che poteva vedere durante le videochiamate su Skype. Non credeva però che esistessero condomìni di quel genere a pochi passi dal Louvre. Ci erano passati davanti in automobile di ritorno da Charles De Gaulle e Iwaizumi aveva potuto scorgere la famosa piramide di vetro.   
Diversamente da quello che si era aspettato, per cena gli vennero serviti degli udon. Non i migliori che Iwaizumi avesse mai mangiato, ma suppose fosse complicato riuscire a cucinare i piatti tipici del proprio paese in un luogo tanto lontano. In ogni modo, dopo il cibo che gli avevano servito in volo, Iwaizumi sarebbe stato pronto a mangiare qualsiasi cosa.   
La stanza di Tooru aveva una terrazza minuscola, ma la vista era stupenda. Nel buio si riusciva a scorgere la torre Eiffel illuminata. Doveva ammetterlo, era più bella della torre di Tokyo.   
Prima di lasciare il Giappone aveva pensato un milione di volte a quello che avrebbero fatto lui e Oikawa appena si fossero visti, la maggior parte delle fantasie finiva con loro due a letto avvinghiati come l’edera, altre iniziavano con loro due nudi nel bagno dell’aeroporto, tanto per non perdere tempo.   
La patetica realtà fu invece che Iwaizumi, sdraiato sul letto di Oikawa, si addormentò mentre l’altro ancora gli parlava.   
Scombussolato dal jet lag si svegliò alle tre di notte. Fuori dalla finestra anche la torre Eiffel aveva spento le proprie luci. Tooru dormiva beatamente a pancia in giù accanto a lui.   
Gli saltò addosso senza tanti preamboli e Oikawa gemette per le sorpresa, poi gemette di piacere, appena Iwiaizumi riuscì a circondarlo con le braccia e premere la bocca sulla sua.   
Si svegliò di nuovo verso le sette del mattino, quando sentì il peso di Oikawa alzarsi dal letto. La brandina che era stata preparata per lui era stata ignorata ed entrambi avevano dormito nel letto a una piazza e mezzo di Tooru.   
Fuori era ancora buio, ma dalla porta socchiusa della stanza entrava un filo di luce. Iwaizumi tenne gli occhi socchiusi e non mosse un muscolo, nel sentire l’altro che con passo lento si avvicinava all’uscio.  
“Allora divertitevi e fate i bravi, noi torniamo il tre gennaio. Se hai bisogno chiama tua sorella. Lei rimane in città per capodanno” bisbigliò la signora Oikawa.   
“Sì sì, va bene” biascicò Tooru, assonnato.   
“E usate il preservativo!” aggiunse lei.  
“Mamma!” piagnucolò il figlio, imbarazzato. Iwaizumi, ancora immobile come se fosse morto, sentì una fitta allo stomaco.  
“E finite di mangiare il camembert che c’è in frigo, che è in scadenza” si premurò di ricordargli.   
“Va bene” sussurrò Oikawa esasperato.   
“E ricordati di ringraziare la signora Dupont per il dolce che ci ha regalato per natale!” aggiunse.   
“Sì sì, lo faccio, ma adesso vai…” piagnucolò Tooru cercando di chiuderla fuori dalla porta.   
“Sì, vado…” disse, ma poi si sporse e gli afferrò la testa per costringerlo ad abbassarsi per potergli stampare un bacio sulla fronte.   
“Ciao tesoro” salutò di nuovo, guardandolo con aria apprensiva. “Fai il bravo” ripeté in un sussurro preoccupato.  
“Sì sì, ciao” la salutò, ansioso di liberarsi di lei. Poi alzò il braccio per salutare il padre già pronto sulla porta di casa, in attesa che la moglie si sbrigasse. L’uomo ricambiò il saluto e Tooru richiuse la porta dietro di sé, intenzionato a tornare a letto.   
Si lasciò cadere sul materasso senza troppa delicatezza e rotolò addosso a Hajime. Iwaizumi mugugnò e si stropicciò gli occhi.   
“Iwa-chan, sei già sveglio” flautò Oikawa facendosi più vicino. Hajime non protestò quando Oikawa passò un braccio sotto il suo corpo per poterlo abbracciare.   
“Sì, i tuoi vanno via?” domandò, con la voce impastata dal sonno.   
Oikawa si mosse un poco per sistemarsi meglio addosso a Iwaizumi, prima di rispondere “Sì, vanno a passare il capodanno nella casa colonica di alcuni amici nel sud della Francia. Una gran palla” spiegò avvicinando la bocca a quella dell’altro per dargli un bacio pigro.  
“Però così abbiamo la casa tutta per noi e possiamo approfittarne” considerò soddisfatto. Iwaizumi annuì stancamente, ancora vittima del jet lag. Gli occhi gli si chiudevano di nuovo, il sonno ricominciava a farsi sentire.   
“Iwa-chan?” trillò nel suo orecchio.   
“Mmh?” grugnì Iwaizumi tornato quasi cosciente.   
“Strapazzami come hai fatto prima” ordinò con voce incredibilmente sveglia. Iwaizumi non si sentiva affatto abbastanza sveglio per strapazzare nessuno.   
“Non sono neanche del tutto sveglio” sbadigliò “prima fammi fare colazione”  
Oikawa fece una smorfia, considerando la situazione “Va bene, dopo che abbiamo fatto colazione facciamo sesso sul tavolo della cucina” decretò.  
“Sei un animale…” sussurrò Iwaizumi tenendo gli occhi chiusi e sistemandosi meglio sul cuscino.   
“Quindi è un no?” domandò Oikawa accigliato.  
“È un sì, ma dopo mi porti a vedere questo Moulin Rouge, se no inizierò a pensare che in realtà non esista”   
*  
Per arrivare in Boulevard de Clichy avevano preso la metropolitana. Iwaizumi si era fatto deliberatamente guidare senza cercare di capire dove stessero andando. Oikawa conosceva abbastanza bene i mezzi pubblici da non dover consultare le mappe nemmeno una volta. Iwaizumi suppose che se anche lui avesse mai abitato per molto tempo a Parigi avrebbe potuto prendere la metropolitana abbastanza facilmente senza l’ausilio delle cartine.   
Quella mattina non nevicava, ma a terra c’era molto nevischio indurito e il cielo era di un grigio opprimente. La stazione di Pigalle li aveva fatti tornare in superficie nel bel mezzo un ampio spartitraffico alberato dove alcuni stoici sportivi facevano jogging anche il ventisette di dicembre.   
Appena uscito dal sotterraneo l’aria di Parigi l’aveva accolto con una ventata di aria gelida. Intirizzito si era sistemato meglio la sciarpa che si era allentato durante il tragitto in treno e si era maledetto per aver scordato i guanti a Tokyo. Forse sarebbe stato il caso di chiedere a Oikawa se potevano fermarsi a comprarne un paio da qualche parte.   
Boulevard de Clichy era un viale piuttosto largo sul quale affacciavano edifici di fine diciannovesimo secolo intervallati da palazzi più nuovi. Le insegne colorate stonavano con i balconi in ferro battuto e i lampioni dal design elegante.   
“Perché a Parigi avete così tanti sexy shop?” domandò Iwaizumi perplesso, mentre si apprestavano ad attraversare la strada, per continuare la loro camminata verso il Moulin Rouge.   
“Perché la Francia è il paese dell’amore” rispose Oikawa voltandosi verso di lui e facendogli l’occhiolino.   
“Ma per cortesia!” sbottò l’altro e si allungò verso di lui cercando di dargli un pizzicotto sul fianco. Oikawa intercettò la mano dell’altro prima che potesse colpirlo e squittì “Dai, Iwa-chan!”  
Iwaizumi piegò la testa da una parte e lo guardò con aria inquisitoria. “È solo la zona di Pigalle che è così, nel resto della città non ce ne sono così tanti. E comunque io i preservativi li compro ai distributori automatici” spiegò alla fine, continuando a tenere tra le sue la mano di Iwaizumi.   
Hajime se ne accorse solo in quel momento e la ritrasse in imbarazzo, distogliendo lo sguardo.   
“Ehi, qui non siamo in Giappone. Non è un problema tenersi per mano in pubblico” ridacchiò “è anche socialmente accettato baciarsi. Beh, se lo facciamo noi ci guardano di sicuro, ma non…”  
Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Iwaizumi gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani e gli aveva premuto le labbra contro la bocca.   
Oikawa non protestò e piegò un poco le ginocchia mentre apriva la bocca per lasciare che Iwaizumi passasse la lingua sulla sua, poi lentamente lungo la linea delle labbra, senza avvicinarsi abbastanza per poterlo baciare davvero.  
Alla fine il bacio vero arrivò, intenso e quasi prepotente, con la lingua di Iwaizumi che si faceva strada dentro la sua bocca, con gli occhi chiusi e l’intero corpo proteso verso quello di Oikawa.   
Tooru si allontanò senza fiato e con le labbra umide, guardando Iwaizumi a occhi sgranati “Okay, ci si può baciare in pubblico, ma con tutta questa lingua ci arrestano per atti osceni in luogo pubblico” sibilò.   
Iwaizumi gli fece un sorrisetto e lasciò che Tooru lo prendesse per mano per trascinarlo fin davanti al Moulin Rouge.   
Il Moulin Rouge fu una delusione.   
“Ma è un mulino rosso” sentenziò Iwaizumi, accigliato. Gli sembrava proprio una truffa, ne aveva sentito parlare tanto e non poteva credere che si trattasse di un edificio di tale squallore.   
Una torretta dipinta di un rosso opaco svettava sopra un edificio piuttosto basso. Era molto più piccolo di come se lo era immaginato ed era attorniato da palazzi bianchi che sembravano non c’entrare niente con un mulino.   
“Si chiama Moulin Rouge, cosa ti aspettavi se non un mulino rosso, Iwa-chan?” chiese Oikawa con voce acuta. Hajime fece una smorfia e sperò che Parigi gli riservasse sorprese migliori.   
“La sera è meglio comunque, accendono i neon” continuò Oikawa, distogliendo lo sguardo dall’amico per fissarlo sulla grossa insegna spenta.   
Iwaizumi annuì, dalle immagini di donne disegnate sotto l’insegna, suppose che anche con le luminarie accese questo famoso Moulin Rouge non facesse al caso suo.   
Non se ne era accorto, ma Tooru gli stava ancora stringendo la mano, che finalmente, tra le dita dell’altro, si stava scaldando.  
*  
Quando il mattino dopo Iwaizumi si svegliò, il letto era vuoto. Con le palpebre pesanti alzò la testa per guardare fuori dalla finestra.   
Il cielo era grigio e la città era immersa in un’umida foschia mattutina che impediva ad Hajime di vedere la torre Eiffel. Si alzò faticosamente, ancora intorpidito dal sonno.   
Uscì dalla stanza da letto sbadigliando e svoltò nel corridoio, diretto in bagno. L’unica luce, nel disimpegno senza finestre, proveniva dalla porta del bagno lasciata socchiusa.   
Era una lunga striscia bianca che spezzava il buio e arrivava fino alla soglia della stanza dalla quale Iwaizumi era uscito.   
Hajime procedette verso il gabinetto con passo deciso e aprì la porta trovandosi davanti un Oikawa in mutande intento a lavarsi i denti davanti al lavandino. Si voltò e gli sorrise come poté, con lo spazzolino in bocca.   
Iwaizumi, con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, lo osservò per qualche secondo rimanendo in piedi sulla soglia. Sotto la luce artificiale la sua pelle sembrava più chiara del solito e gli occhi più brillanti. Poteva vedere ogni dettaglio del suo corpo, la linea decisa dei fianchi, le ciglia folte, l’accenno di addominali tesi sotto la pelle, la curva invitante del sedere e la scia di peluria che partiva da sotto l’ombelico e scivolava dentro le mutande. Iwaizumi avrebbe voluto mangiarselo.   
“Bonjour, Iwa-chan!(=Buongiorno, Iwa-chan!)” trillò allegro. Iwaizumi fece una smorfia, la luce neon dello specchio gli feriva gli occhi. Si guardò intorno pensieroso indeciso sul da farsi, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Oikawa che, seppur seguendolo con lo sguardo, non aveva smesso di spazzolarsi i denti.   
Fu a quel punto che Hajime parve fare la sua scelta mettendo due mani decise sui fianchi dell’altro. Entrambi i pollici scivolarono oltre l’elastico dei boxer e poi li abbassarono.   
“C’est mon jour de chance (=deve essere il mio giorno fortunato)” esclamò ancora con lo spazzolino in bocca, mentre Iwaizumi si inginocchiava sul tappetino di spugna davanti al lavandino.   
Oikawa si sporse e sputò nel lavello l’ultimo residuo di dentifricio che aveva in bocca prima che le labbra di Iwaizumi si poggiassero sotto il suo ombelico. Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi per puntarli in quelli di Oikawa che lo osservava dall’alto, ancora con lo spazzolino a mezz’aria.   
Se lo rimise tra le labbra e lo mordicchiò appena sentì la bocca di Iwaizumi sul suo sesso e una mano stringergli con fermezza una natica.   
Con la mano libera afferrò il bordo del lavandino e lo strinse forte sentendo la lingua di Hajime lambirlo con una lentezza impressionante. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò forte, non poteva ignorare i rumori umidi prodotti da lingua e labbra contro il suo sesso quasi turgido.   
“Bonjour Tooru, tu es là? (=Buongiorno Tooru, sei qui?)” chiese una voce un po’ ovattata proveniente dal salotto. I muscoli della schiena di Iwaizumi si irrigidirono all’istate e lui si girò velocemente per constatare che la porta del bagno era spalancata.   
“Perché diamine mia madre ha dato le chiavi di casa alla signora Dupont?” ringhiò Oikawa togliendosi lo spazzolino dalla bocca.   
“J’arrive tout de suite(=arrivo subito)” urlò di rimando, per poi strabuzzare gli occhi vedendo che Iwaizumi si stava rimettendo in piedi.   
“Iwa-chan, cosa fai?” chiese guardandolo con occhi delusi. L’altro gli rifilò un’occhiataccia “Non ho alcuna intenzione di farti una cosa del genere con una vecchia signora francese che gira per casa” sentenziò.  
“E mi lasci così?” piagnucolò, piegando un po’ le ginocchia e indicando le proprie parti basse con lo spazzolino da denti che teneva ancora stretto in mano. Iwaizumi scrollò le spalle “Fatti una doccia fredda” propose.   
“Sei senza cuore” decretò l’altro, lanciando, stizzoso, lo spazzolino dentro al lavandino e avviandosi verso la doccia.  
Hajime uscì premurandosi di chiudere la porta dietro di sé per lasciare a Tooru un po’ di privacy. Si avviò a passo lento verso la porta scorrevole che divideva l’ingressino dal salotto e la aprì lentamente, infilandoci la testa.   
“Oikaw…Tooru il est aux toilettes (=Oikaw…Tooru è in bagno)” informò la schiena di una signora che guardava fuori dalla finestra. La donna sobbalzò nel sentire una voce che non conosceva. Si voltò di scatto e lo guardò con aria spaventata per qualche secondo, per poi sciogliersi in un sorriso.   
Era una donna molto bassa, con i capelli lunghi e grigi legati in uno chignon disordinato. A occhio, Hajime le avrebbe dato circa ottocento anni.  
“Vouz devez être l’ami di Tooru (=tu devi essere l’amico di Tooru)” flautò stringendo le mani tra loro.   
“Maybe…peut-être…Je suppose que oui (=Magari…Forse…Suppongo di sì)” disse, inciampandosi tra inglese e francese. Era la prima volta che parlava in francese con qualcuno che non fosse Oikawa e non si aspettava davvero che la signora Dupont volesse fare conversazione.   
A quanto pareva si sbagliava perché gli chiese come si chiamava, quanti anni aveva, se gli piaceva la tarte tropezienne e se ne gradisse un po’. Quando Iwaizumi aveva accettato lei aveva continuato a interrogarlo su quali posti avesse preferito di Parigi e se Tooru l’avesse già portato a vedere la torre Eiffel, perché era vero che si vedeva anche dalla loro camera da letto, ma dal vivo era tutta un’altra cosa.   
Quando Oikawa uscì dal bagno li trovò a chiacchierare seduti sul divano, lei incredibilmente allegra, lui un po’ rigido e affaticato. Non aveva mai parlato per così tanto tempo in francese senza dire niente di spinto. Era un’esperienza nuova e molto difficoltosa.   
Era stato complicato, ma si era anche divertito.   
*  
“Mi stai guardando il sedere?” chiese Oikawa, che procedeva davanti a lui, con una mano sul corrimano e l’altra pigramente tenuta a sfiorare la pietra, mentre risaliva la scala a chiocciola.  
Iwaizumi fece una smorfia e arrossì un poco, glielo stava guardando “Non dire certe cose, siamo in chiesa” soffiò, lanciando un’occhiata fuori da una finestra. Iniziava ad avere il fiatone, non era abituato a tutte quelle scale.   
“Ma se non sei nemmeno cristiano e poi se parliamo in giapponese mica ci capiscono, n’est-ce pas? (=non è vero?)” fece l’altro, girandosi per vedere Hajime in faccia. Aveva le guance arrossate e il fiato corto, ma non perdeva occasione di provare a ridere di lui.  
“Che cos’è l’ultima cosa che hai detto?” domandò Iwaizumi, incarognito, continuando a salire le scale. Dietro di lui una famiglia di spagnoli ansimava come una muta di bulldog.   
“Ti ho chiesto se non ho ragione” rispose Oikawa superando l’ennesimo pianerottolo senza fermarsi.   
“No che non hai ragione. Cioè, sì, ma non è un buon motivo per…” si irrigidì, incapace di ribattere prontamente alla lingua biforcuta di Oikawa. Appena si fossero allontanati dalla famiglia di bulldog spagnoli gli avrebbe rifilato un pizzicotto sul sedere.   
Tooru non disse nient’altro perché finalmente era arrivato in cima alla scala e si era ritrovato, d’un tratto, esposto al vento di dicembre. Fece due passi avanti e si appoggiò alla balaustra, stringendosi meglio la sciarpa. A quell’altezza era perfino più freddo che a terra. La vista però era sensazionale, Iwaizumi si dimenticò perfino di pizzicare Oikawa e si appoggiò alla balaustra accanto a lui.  
Il cielo si era rasserenato e, per la prima volta da quando era arrivato a Parigi, era spuntato un timido raggio di sole. La Senna scivolava scura sotto il suo sguardo mentre i tetti grigi erano ricoperti da una spessa coltre di neve. L’inverno si manifestava in tutta la sua magnificenza.   
In lontananza, come una costante, la torre Eiffel svettava sugli edifici eleganti.   
Iwaizumi respirò l’aria gelida a pieni polmoni, le guance erano sferzate dal vento e le orecchie stavano arrossendo per il freddo. “Wow, questa è una meraviglia” ammise con il respiro si condensava davanti a sé.   
La punta del naso e le guance di Oikawa erano rosate, le labbra si erano schiarite per via del gelo. Iwaizumi non poté fare a meno di constatare che anche lui fosse una meraviglia, quando distolse lo sguardo dal panorama per spostarlo sull’amico.  
“Te l’avevo detto” ribatté Oikawa con un sorrisetto, senza voltarsi a guardarlo, appoggiato alla rete metallica che impediva ai visitatori di cadere di sotto accidentalmente.   
“Sono belli anche i gargoyle, ma me li immaginavo diversi. Insomma, nel cartone Disney erano diversi…” aggiunse. Fu allora che Tooru si voltò verso di lui con aria saccente “Beh, se è per quello nel libro non ci sono neanche i gargoyle. Cioè, ci sono, ma non parlano” gli fece notare.  
“C’è un libro?” domandò Iwaizumi aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Certo che c’è. Cosa diamine studiate in Giappone?” ribatté l’altro, iniziando a strofinare le mani tra loro nel tentativo di scaldarle.  
“Non la letteratura francese” rimbrottò Iwaizumi, colpito sul vivo. Nonostante tutto però abbassò gli occhi accorgendosi del fatto che le mani di Tooru rasentassero il colore fucsia, per via del freddo, e le prese tra le sue cercando di scaldarle. Oikawa lo gratificò con un accenno di sorriso, per poi aggiungere “A me è piaciuto, comunque. È di Victor Hugo. Forse è un po’ noioso quando si perde a descrivere le guglie, ma è un bel libro, anche se è piuttosto diverso dalla versione Disney”  
“E finisce bene?” chiese Iwaizumi, che stava cercando qualcosa da leggere in francese per migliorare le proprie qualità di lettura.   
La risposta di Oikawa si fece attendere qualche secondo di troppo, ma poi arrivò insieme a un sorriso molto largo “Sì, finisce molto bene”  
Iwaizumi annuì ignaro. Fu allora che il suo stomaco emise una sorta di ruggito che fece ridere Oikawa. Iwaizumi arrossì in imbarazzo. Aveva fame, gli sembrava di avere un drago nello stomaco, a giudicare dal rumore.   
“Andiamo a mangiare una crepes?” chiese allora Tooru, ancora sorridente. Hajime annuì e l’altro gli lanciò un’occhiata furba “E poi potremmo andare fino alla torre Eiffel per smaltire lo zucchero. Oppure potremmo tornare a casa e smaltirlo lì” propose. Iwaizumi arrossì lievemente e distolse lo sguardo, ma stava sorridendo.  
“Tu mi devi ancora un servizietto” gli ricordò “E questa volta sprango la porta!” aggiunse, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi, memore dell’entrata in scena della signora Dupont.  
*  
La casa di Jacques non era lussuosa come quella degli Oikawa. Era in gran parte arredata con mobilio IKEA, ma Iwaizumi la trovava tremendamente carina. Disposta su due livelli, con una scala di legno scuro che portava alle camere, era illuminata di giorno dai lucernai, mentre di sera, spegnendo la luce si potevano vedere le stelle. La cucina non era enorme, ma i mobili erano di un bel blu alternato a giallo vivo e aprendo la grande porta scorrevole era possibile ampliare lo spazio rendendo salotto e cucina un unico locale.   
La cena di capodanno era stata interamente cucinata dalla ragazza di Jacques ed era stata deliziosa. Oikawa gli aveva detto che lei gli stava molto simpatica e che se l’avesse conosciuta un po’ prima non si sarebbe portato a letto Jacques l’estate precedente.   
Iwaizumi aveva sentito lo stomaco contrarsi. Sapeva che Oikawa era stato con altre persone prima che con lui, su Facebook aveva anche trovato una foto dove baciava un tizio, ma non si aspettava che gli sarebbe mai capitato di conoscere una delle sue vecchie fiamme.   
A quanto pareva, Jacques gli aveva detto di voler provare a fare sesso con un uomo. Non perché fosse gay o quelle stupidaggini lì, a lui piacevano solo le donne, chiaramente: era solo curioso.   
Tooru aveva fatto finta di crederci e aveva acconsentito, del tutto disinteressato al fatto che lui avesse una ragazza. Se Jacques facendo sesso con lui avesse fatto pace con se stesso, tanto meglio, in caso contrario Oikawa aveva comunque guadagnato un amplesso con un nuotatore dal fisico scultoreo.  
Impietoso, Oikawa si era anche premurato di dirgli che l’amplesso era stato una delusione perché Jacques era teso come una corda di violino. Di quella faccenda non avevano più parlato e avevano finto che non fosse mai successo niente. Ovviamente la ragazza di Jacques non sapeva nulla.   
Oikawa aveva finito il suo racconto proprio mentre arrivavano al pianerottolo dove si trovava la porta di casa di Jacques e quando questa si aprì gli sembrò di morire: Jacques era altissimo.   
Probabilmente aveva un anno o due in più di lui, aveva i capelli mossi di un castano biondiccio molto delicato, la pelle chiara e gli occhi color nocciola. La mascella era forte e le spalle larghe, il naso dritto e gli zigomi alti. Iwaizumi si rese conto in un attimo di essere l’essere umano più diverso possibile da Jacques.  
I suoi capelli non avrebbero mai potuto avere quell’aria così delicata, ispidi e scuri com’erano, e la sua stazza non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile alla sua, dato che superava perfino Oikawa di almeno dieci centimetri.   
Tutta la fame che gli aveva attanagliato le viscere fino a un secondo prima scomparve. Strinse la mano del ragazzo in modo piuttosto rigido. Si rilassò solo un momento quando la sua fidanzata, l’amica di Oikawa, si allungò per stringergliela a propria volta. Lei sembrava una fatina e aveva un’aria decisamente più allegra del suo compagno.  
Iwaizumi finì a cenare seduto spalla a spalla, per via della scarsità di spazio, tra Oikawa e un tizio che si era presentato come Bernard, che sgomitava moltissimo nell’intento di tagliare il suo pasto.   
La discussione in francese si era mischiata nelle sue orecchie come un rumore di sottofondo, confusa nell’alcol che Hajime non era abituato a bere. Il sapore del vino era buono, probabilmente più di quello che aveva assaggiato in Giappone, ma si era sentito presto intorpidito, mentre il malessere che provava nei confronti di Jacques diventava sempre più ossessivo. Gli dava fastidio che parlasse con Tooru.   
Non poteva fare a meno di pensare a come potesse averlo toccato e a che impressione facesse il suo corpo nudo accanto a quello di Oikawa.   
A metà serata, Tooru si era messo a ballare un finto valzer molto mal fatto insieme a una ragazza minuscola con un vestito di jeans e lunghi capelli neri. In un angolo del salotto due ragazzi pomiciavano senza preoccuparsi del pubblico. Il resto dei ragazzi nella stanza aveva fatto qualche battuta che Iwaizumi non era sicuro di essere riuscito a tradurre e poi li aveva lasciati perdere.   
Si riscosse quando sentì un bacio schioccato sulla propria guancia e una mano che gli accarezzava un ginocchio. Si voltò allarmato e trovò il naso di Oikawa a pochi centimetri dal suo “Iwa-chan, ti stai addormendo?” gli chiese. Aveva le guance arrossate dall’alcol e da tutto l’agitarsi che aveva comportato il valzer.  
“No” biascicò Hajime, mettendosi in posizione più comoda sul divano “mi sto solo un po’ annoiando” fece, prima che Oikawa gli prendesse il viso tra le mani e premesse le labbra sulle sue. Iwaizumi si irrigidì di colpo, in casa c’era troppa gente. Si sentiva gli occhi di tutti addosso, ma Oikawa continuò imperterrito e superò la resistenza delle sue labbra, lasciandosi scivolare dentro la lingua calda.   
La sensazione era così familiare che Iwaizumi aprì un altro poco la bocca e ricambiò il bacio al sapore di vino che gli stava dando Oikawa. I muscoli della schiena erano ancora terribilmente contratti sotto felpa e maglietta, ma la mano bollente di Tooru appoggiata sul collo lo metteva un po’ più a proprio agio.   
Uno scroscio di applausi, misto a fischi e risatine gli esplose nella testa accompagnato da Bernard che diceva scherzoso “Ew, vous deux, prenez une chambre!(= ehi, voi due, prendetevi una stanza!)”  
Oikawa aveva alzato il dito medio prima ancora di aver staccato le labbra da quelle dell’altro. Iwaizumi si sentì avvampare, mentre si voltava a guardare una decina di persone che lo fissavano divertite.   
Tooru rispose a tono in francese, così veloce che Iwaizumi non riuscì a capire cosa stesse dicendo e, svelto come era arrivato, si allontanò di nuovo per andare a rimboccare il proprio bicchiere divino e chiacchierare con un tizio basso con i capelli rossi.   
Iwaizumi si lasciò ricadere sul divano, affaticato. Mancava ancora più di un’ora a mezzanotte e lui voleva che se ne andassero da quella casa. Non poteva più sopportare la vista di Jacques, si era riscoperto più volte a fissarlo, era imbarazzato da se stesso. Se Jacques avesse notato i suoi sguardi sarebbe stato spiacevole.   
Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Quando li riaprì, Oikawa era in piedi davanti a lui e stava toccando il suo ginocchio col proprio nell’intento di avere la sua attenzione.   
“Che c’è?” domandò con una smorfia.   
“Vieni su con me” ordinò l’altro perentorio. Iwaizumi si accigliò “Su dove?” chiese perplesso.  
Tooru alzò gli occhi al cielo come se Iwaizumi fosse la persona più tonta dell’universo “In camera. Devo anche spiegarti a fare cosa, Iwa-chan?”  
Hajime raddrizzò la schiena e batté le palpebre un paio di volte “Non possiamo imboscarci” sussurrò, come se qualcuno potesse capire il giapponese.   
“Certo che possiamo. Dove pensi che siano finiti Nicolas e Martine?” chiese Tooru mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.   
“Chi?” sbottò l’altro.  
“Ma non ti ricordi proprio nessun nome? Quei due che pomiciavano vicino alla pianta” spiegò. Iwaizumi si voltò per verificare che i due fossero effettivamente spariti e così era. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, in difficoltà.  
Era vero che non vedeva l’ora di andarsene e anche che non vedeva l’ora di mettere le mani attorno ai fianchi di Tooru, il rossore che il vino conferiva alle sue guance era adorabile, ma l’idea di infilarsi in una camera della casa di uno sconosciuto lo metteva a disagio.  
Si grattò il collo, pensieroso. “Dai, Iwa-chan” piagnucolò l’altro, tirandolo per una manica.   
“Okay” soffiò infine, alzandosi, ma senza guardando negli occhi. Oikawa ridacchiò entusiasta e lo prese per mano per condurlo verso le scale di legno scuro che portavano al piano di sopra.   
Iwaizumi si guardò intorno agitato all’idea che qualcuno potesse vederli, ma nessuno pareva interessato a loro.  
“Ci hanno detto di prenderci una stanza allora ho chiesto a Jacques di lasciarci la sua” spiegò, tirando fuori dalla tasca una chiave color ottone come le maniglie delle porte.  
“E lui te l’ha data senza farsi problemi?” domandò Iwaizumi appena arrivarono al piano di sopra. Il corridoio era completamente buio e l’unica fonte di luce veniva dal piano di sotto.  
Tooru, nella penombra, scrollò le spalle “Sì, mi ha detto solo di stare attenti alle lenzuola. Poi mi ha anche chiamato tapette (=finocchio) per darsi un tono con la sua ragazza. Inizialmente ho pensato che la peggiore punizione fosse il fatto che a lui tocchi fare sesso con una ragazza anche se non gli piace, poi ho pensato che invece mi premurerò di sporcargli il più possibile le lenzuola con liquidi corporei” sentenziò.  
Iwaizumi sentì di nuovo le budella che si contorcevano, ma si lasciò condurre nella camera di Jacques. Tooru entrò e accese la luce, rivelando una camera non molto ampia, con un lucernaio molto grande e un letto coperto da una trapunta blu con dei razzi spaziali disegnati sopra. Quando la serratura scoccò, Iwaizumi stava ancora fissando la trapunta. Quella sembrava proprio il tipo di oggetto che poteva piacere a Oikawa: spazio e navicelle spaziali. A dispetto di ogni sua aspettativa, l’altro alzò la coperta, rivelando un anonimo lenzuolo bianco, senza nemmeno dare segni di essersi accorto di quale fosse la fantasia del piumone che aveva appena spostato, e ci si lasciò cadere sopra. “Dai Iwa-chan, vieni qui” gli intimò iniziando a sfilarsi il maglioncino stile jacquard dalla testa.   
Iwaizumi si levò felpa e maglietta in un colpo solo, mentre Oikawa lambiccava i bottoni della propria camicia bianca. Si tolse anche i jeans, con un movimento fluido e quando Tooru ebbe sbottonato i suoi lo aiutò a toglierseli, sfilandoli dal fondo. Appena anche i suoi pantaloni furono abbandonati a terra, accanto a quelli di Hajime, si sporse in avanti e circondandogli il collo lo costrinse e stenderglisi addosso. Iwaizumi incespicò con la ginocchia sul materasso, ma poi si puntellò coi gomiti ai lati della testa di Oikawa e lo baciò con l’entusiasmo che l’altro pretendeva.   
Il corpo di Oikawa, riscaldato dall’alcol e dall’eccitazione, era bollente contro la sua pelle nuda. I loro bacini sfregarono attraverso il tessuto elasticizzato delle mutande mentre le loro gambe si intrecciavano. La mano calda di Oikawa gli accarezzò piano i fianchi sfiorando la colonna vertebrale in rilievo e le costole percettibili subito sotto la pelle. La sensazione del corpo di Tooru addosso al proprio era sempre bella come la prima volta, ma l’idea di essere nel letto di un semisconosciuto lo innervosiva. Quando Oikawa lo costrinse ad allontanarsi un po’ da lui perché si potesse togliere i boxer, Iwaizumi, con il sesso ormai rigido nella propria biancheria, si fermò a osservarlo mordendosi il labbro inferiore.   
Tooru gli fece un sorrisetto malizioso, lanciò per terra la propria biancheria e poi si girò su se stesso, mettendosi sdraiato a pancia in giù.   
Iwaizumi, con un ginocchio a destra e l’altro a sinistra del sedere di Oikawa, lo guardò per qualche secondo senza fare niente, per poi sporgersi in avanti e poggiare le mani aperte sulle scapole del ragazzo.   
I muscoli, seppur evidenti, erano rilassati sotto il suo tocco. Fece scivolare le dita sulla curva dei deltoidi, dietro al collo e poi di nuovo sulla schiena, seguendo la curva elegante che portava al sedere. Fermò le mani poco prima di arrivare alle natiche e tornò su, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla pelle liscia del ragazzo. Sentirla morbida sotto le dita era estremamente piacevole, adorava lo spessore dei muscoli ben allenati che si muovevano lentamente sotto il suo tocco.  
Lo afferrò per le spalle e iniziò disegnare cerchi concentrici con i pollici, alla base del collo. Oikawa mugugnò in apprezzamento e Iwaizumi rafforzò la presa che aveva sulle sue spalle, nell’intento di sciogliere ogni tensione.   
“Mmh, Iwa-chan, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas?(=Mmh, Iwa-chan, cosa c’è che non va?)” biascicò con il volto affondato nelle braccia incrociate.   
“Niente” sospirò Iwaizumi, rispondendogli in giapponese.   
“Tu es bizarre(=sei strano)” continuò Oikawa, con la voce attutita dalle braccia e dalle lenzuola.   
“Cosa vuol dire bizarre?” domandò impassibile, continuando a massaggiare la schiena dell’altro. Oikawa alzò la testa e sospirò, le mani di Hajime su di lui erano meravigliose. “Ho detto che mi sembri strano stasera”  
La risposta di Hajime si fece attendere, ma Oikawa non gli fece fretta, continuando a godersi il lavoro delle sue dita sulla schiena.   
“È solo che mi sembra strano fare sesso nel letto di un tuo ex” ammise alla fine.   
Oikawa si alzò sui gomiti e si girò verso di lui, per quanto la posizione glielo permettesse “Iwa-chan, lo sai che amo umiliarti quando ne ho l’occasione, ma ti stai facendo dei problemi per un cretino con cui ho fatto sesso una sola volta e che mi ha appena chiamato finocchio” sentenziò.  
Le mani di Iwaizumi si erano fermate e metà della sua schiena, ai lati della spina dorsale. Erano aperte e calde e Oikawa avrebbe voluto che rimanessero lì per sempre, ma allo stesso tempo che continuassero a toccarlo dappertutto.   
Iwaizumi sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo la morsa allo stomaco allentarsi un poco. Poco dopo fu di nuovo Oikawa a prendere la parola “Vediamo se tiene sempre tutto nello stesso posto” annunciò, strisciando un poco in avanti per potersi tendere verso il cassetto più basso del comodino.   
“Sì, che persona abitudinaria. Acchiappalo, Iwa-chan!” esclamò, un secondo prima di lanciargli il tubetto di lubrificante. Iwaizumi lo afferrò con entrambe le mani un attimo prima che lo colpisse sul naso. Oikawa appoggiò un paio di preservativi imbustati sul cuscino e si voltò di nuovo a guardare l’altro che gli aveva afferrato entrambe le natiche con le mani aperte. Le dita stringevano con forza mentre il palmo premeva contro la sua pelle bollente.   
Sollevò un poco i fianchi, sentendo che il suo sesso si stava irrigidendo di più, mentre Iwaizumi mollava la presa e si decideva ad aprire il flacone.   
“Non perderci troppo tempo, Iwa-chan, con tutte le volte che abbiamo fatto sesso in questi giorni potrei anche fare a meno delle dita” sentenziò, con fare pratico, mentre l’altro ne spremeva una buona quantità.   
“Non se ne parla, non voglio farti male” ribatté l’altro. Oikawa alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre le dita di Hajime si facevano strada tra le sue natiche e poggiavano terribilmente fredde sulla sua entrata.   
“Ti ho convinto a fare il passivo due volte e sei diventato un esperto?” brontolò, mentre il dito indice massaggiava la pelle sensibile, senza entrare.   
“Tre volte” lo corresse Iwaizumi, accigliato “e se non avessi usato le dita sarebbe stato tremendo” aggiunse, infilando l’indice. Oikawa strinse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rilassarsi il più possibile.  
“Non è colpa mia se tu sei sempre un fascio di nervi, io non sono mica come te. E poi l’abbiamo fatto anche oggi pomeriggio, davvero non mi ci vuole tanto…” pigolò appoggiando la fronte al materasso.  
L’indice di Iwaizumi iniziò a spingersi dentro di lui con decisione, mentre l’altra mano teneva separati i glutei e carezzava la pelle sensibile con il pollice.   
Non aspettò a lungo prima di aggiungere anche il medio e il corpo di Oikawa si strinse attorno alle sue falangi, mentre dalla bocca gli usciva un rantolo.  
“Tutto okay?” chiese Iwaizumi, con le gote imporporate. “Oui” piagnucolò l’altro, con la bocca piena di saliva, quando le dita si spinsero di nuovo contro la sua prostata.   
Hajime sentiva il cuore che iniziava a battere più forte, mentre i boxer stringevano sempre di più e le guance erano sempre più calde.   
Oikawa, scosso da un brivido, addentò il cuscino e strizzò gli occhi. Coi denti ancora stretti alla stoffa mugugnò qualcosa che poteva essere il nome di Iwaizumi. L’unica risposta dell’altro fu quella di aumentare il ritmo con cui spingeva le dita dentro di lui. Le falangi si muovevano senza sforzo e Iwaizumi iniziava a sentirsi sempre più eccitato.   
“Allez, allez, Iwa-chan! (=Dai, dai, Iwa-chan!)” ringhiò Oikawa mollando il cucino e spingendo i fianchi contro all’altro. Hajime trattenne il respiro e ritirò la mano, per portarsela all’elastico dei boxer e tirarli giù con uno strattone.   
Tooru voltò la testa per guardarlo mentre si levava di dosso anche le mutande. Aveva le guance arrossate e i muscoli contratti, Oikawa sospettò di avere un’aria perfino più sconclusionata di quella quell’amico. Afferrò uno dei preservativi che aveva appoggiato sul cuscino e glielo lanciò con impazienza.   
“Dépêche-toi. (=Sbrigati) Dai, Iwa-chan, non puoi metterci un secolo a infilarti quel coso!” piagnucolò appoggiando la testa di nuovo sul materasso, mentre l’altro combatteva contro la confezione in plastica.  
“Tais-toi! (=Stai zitto!)” lo rimbeccò Hajime, srotolandosi il preservativo addosso.   
Oikawa fece una smorfia e inarcò la schiena quando sentì il sesso dell’altro appoggiato tra le natiche e il petto aderire alla sua schiena. Hajime depositò un bacio umido alla base del collo dell’altro e si puntellò con le braccia di fianco a dove i gomiti di Oikawa poggiavano sul materasso. Tooru sospirò piano sentendo la lingua di Iwaizumi sul proprio collo.   
Gemette quando lo sentì finalmente entrare. Iwaizumi scivolò dentro con cautela e sentì il calore avvolgerlo in un attimo, mentre i muscoli si irrigidirono un poco attorno a lui.  
Si spinse dentro lentamente mentre con le dita raggiungeva quelle di Oikawa. L’altro allargò le falangi, permettendo ad Iwaizumi di intrecciarle con le sue, e poi le strinse.   
Hajime restituì la stretta e si spinse di nuovo contro il bacino di Oikawa, affondando più profondamente. Lui gli andò incontro con un movimento fluido.  
Iwaizumi poteva sentire i muscoli di Oikawa tendersi ad ogni spinta. Appoggiò la testa sulla schiena di Tooru e mise una mano sul suo fianco, per riuscire ad avere più controllo della situazione. Oikawa emise un basso gemito di piacere e Iwaizumi sentì i muscoli stringerlo con più forza. Singhiozzò in apprezzamento mentre Oikawa iniziava ad ansimare più rumorosamente e gli veniva incontro con maggiore decisione.   
Aveva iniziato a sudare, sentiva le mani bollenti, ma non mollò la presa su quella di Oikawa. Aumentò il ritmo, mentre brividi continui lo percorrevano da capo a piedi, le cosce erano un fascio di nervi e il rumore umido che producevano i loro corpi sudati uno contro l’altro era meraviglioso.   
“Pousse!(=Spingi!)” gemette Oikawa stringendo le dita attorno a quelle di Iwaizumi e spingendo la testa contro il materasso.   
“È quello che sto facendo!” esclamò Iwaizumi, senza fiato, mentre il sedere di Oikawa si abbassava, nel disperato tentavo di divaricare maggiormente le gambe. “No no no, tirati su!” esclamò Iwaizumi, tenendosi in equilibrio su una mano sola e usando l’altra per afferrare la coscia e riportarlo più o meno in posizione.   
Oikawa gemette qualcosa di indefinibile, mentre Iwaizumi continuava ad affondare dentro di lui senza tregua. Aveva le gambe e i muscoli lombari indolenziti, ma il suo basso ventre bruciava di piacere e il dolore non aveva importanza.  
Al piano di sotto proruppe un “Dix!(=Dieci!)”   
“Ma che ca…?”  
“Neuf!(=Nove)”  
Iwaizumi strizzò gli occhi e ci mise almeno un secondo per capire da dove veniva il rumore, era così preso da Tooru e dal suo corpo e si era dimenticato di Jacques e degli altri.  
“Huit! (=Otto!)” urlarono ancora. Iwaizumi rifilò un morso lieve alla spalla di Oikawa e il sette fu sovrastato da un gemito.  
“Six! (=Sei!)”  
Iwaizumi strinse la presa sulla coscia di Oikawa e fece scontrare i loro bacini con più vigore. Oikawa si stava agitando sempre di più contro di lui e Iwaizumi sentiva che anche lui stava perdendo sempre di più la lucidità.  
“Cinq! (=Cinque!)”  
Iwaizumi sentì i muscoli di Oikawa stringersi fino allo spasmo attorno al suo sesso e per un secondo si sentì mancare l’aria nei polmoni.  
“Quatre! (=Quattro!)”  
Oikawa esalò un respiro profondo e Iwaizumi percepì tutti i muscoli del suo corpo distendersi. La coscia che teneva stretta non era più tesa come un secondo prima, la schiena non era più contratta e la presa sul suo sesso si era allentata.  
“Trois! (=Tre!)”  
Iwaizumi si premette contro la schiena di Tooru con più urgenza, facendo forza sul braccio appoggiato al materasso e sollevando come poteva la gamba dell’altro.   
“Deux! (=Due!)”  
Oikawa voltò di poco la testa cercando di guardarlo. Era sudato e aveva i capelli davanti alla faccia, gli occhi, ridotti a due fessure, umidi.   
Hajime sentì una stretta allo stomaco nel vederlo così.   
“Un! Bonne année! (=Uno! Buon anno!)” tuonarono al piano di sotto.   
Il corpo di Oikawa non faceva più alcuna resistenza, anche se lui sussultava leggermente tutte le volte che il pene di Iwaizumi colpiva la sua prostata.   
Iwaizumi sentiva l’orgasmo montare nel suo corpo, sempre più vicino. Poggiò la fronte sulla schiena di Tooru e raggiunse il piacere con le labbra poggiate alla sua spina dorsale.   
In un attimo le gambe e le braccia si trasformarono in gelatina e la presa sulla coscia di Tooru si allentò.   
Oikawa sospirò, nel percepire quel cedimento strutturale. Quasi tutto il peso dell’altro gravava sulla sua schiena.   
Iwaizumi si lasciò cadere accanto all’altro, lasciando Oikawa libero dal suo peso. Oikawa fece lo stesso crollando sul cuscino, a pancia in giù.  
Iwaizumi, col battito del cuore accelerato, batté un paio di volte le palpebre fissando il lucernaio. Oltre il vetro non si vedeva altro che la coltre nera del cielo. Aveva i capelli appiccicati alla testa per via del sudore, il respiro pesante e i muscoli indolenziti, ma si sentiva incredibilmente appagato. D’un tratto non poté fare a meno di pensare che non voleva tornare in Giappone.   
“Iwa-chan” chiamò Oikawa. Lui si voltò subito per vederlo ancora a pancia in giù e con la faccia appoggiata sul cuscino. Un occhio era schiacciato contro la stoffa, l’altro semi aperto lo stava fissando. La bocca era curvata in un sorrisetto. “C’è mancato poco che non venissi al rintocco della mezzanotte, neanche fossi stato una bottiglia di spumante” ridacchiò, prima di mettersi un dito in bocca e tirarlo fuori strisciandolo contro l’interno della guancia, producendo un rumore simile a una bottiglia di vino che viene stappata.   
“Ma piantala!” sbottò Iwaizumi, sporgendosi per rifilargli un pizzicotto sul fianco. “No no no, Iwa-chan!” piagnucolò raggomitolandosi in posizione fetale. Hajime si ritrasse, stanco, senza tanta voglia di ingaggiare una lotta e preferendo sfilarsi il preservativo.   
Oikawa si rimise comodo e alzò la trapunta in modo che li coprisse entrambi. La casa era calda, ma dopo la foga dell’amplesso il calore si stava allontanando in fretta dai loro corpi sudati.   
“Senti, prima di venire qui avevo pensato che avrei potuto trasferirmi a Parigi per l’università, però mi sono reso conto che il mio francese fa ancora schifo. Questa sera non sono riuscito a parlare con nessuno e l’altro giorno con la signora Dupont è stato un calvario. Non riuscirei mai a seguire una lezione…” raccontò con un sospiro.   
Sentiva ancora gli strascichi di benessere lasciati dall’orgasmo, ma nello stesso tempo si sentiva estremamente pesante nel fare un discorso del genere.   
Oikawa, accanto a lui, appoggiò il viso alla mano messa a coppa e guardò intensamente Iwaizumi.   
“Perché volevi venire a Parigi?” chiese serio. Iwaizumi aprì la bocca per rispondere, preso alla sprovvista. Era ovvio perché volesse trasferirsi a Parigi. Oikawa non lo voleva tra i piedi? Sentì il cuore battere più forte, ma non fece in tempo a dire niente perché l’altro aggiunse “Non devi venire a vivere qui, sono io che vengo a studiare in Giappone. Insomma, sono giapponese, ma non ho mai passato là più di due settimane” fece.   
Iwaizumi sgranò gli occhi e cercò di nuovo di dire qualcosa, ma fu interrotto nuovamente “Votre français est mauvais (=il tuo francese fa schifo). Nel frattempo vedi di impararlo decentemente e quando ci saremo laureati torneremo entrambi in Francia”   
Iwaizumi lo guardò per qualche secondo, inebetito, e batté un paio di volte le palpebre prima di domandare, sibillino “Vuoi anche chiedermi di sposarti, Merdakawa?”  
Oikawa strabuzzò gli occhi e gonfiò le guance, offeso “Niente affatto, sarai tu a chiedermi di sposarti quando scoprirai che scocciatura è il permesso di soggiorno per gli extracomunitari!” rimbrottò.   
Iwaizumi rise forte “Ma non ci possiamo mica sposare davvero”  
Oikawa alzò le sopracciglia “In Giappone no, però in Francia…” accennò. Hajime diventò d’un tratto rosso, come se si stesse strozzando con un boccone troppo grosso, e distolse lo sguardo.   
“Iwa-chan, non ho detto che dobbiamo sposarci. Era per specificare!” strillò, mentre l’altro si girava su un fianco e gli dava la schiena.   
Oikawa, non pago, gli saltò sopra portando con sé buona parte della trapunta “Figurati se voglio sposare uno come te, di notte calci e tiri le coperte!”   
“Ma se sei tu che scalci!” ribatté l’altro, togliendoselo di dosso e facendolo cadere dall’altra parte del letto.  
“Iwa-chan, sei un bruto!” strillò a gambe all’aria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki_Penn parla a vanvera: come mio solito mi sono detta “ma sì, scriviamo questo seguito, tanto è corto” e poi mi è venuta fuori la storia infinita. Non ce la posso fare.   
> Questa volta non ho voluto dividere il capitolo in due parti perché c’è così poca trama che mi sembrava uno spreco. Avevo iniziato anche a scrivere altre scene (gli IwaOi alla torre Eiffel, gli IwaOi che guardano un concorso a premi in francese, stravaccati sul divano di Tooru e infine Iwa che mangia le lumache sotto lo sguardo schifato di Oikawa e gli punzecchia una mano con le pinzette con cui si tiene fermo il guscio) ma oggettivamente non servivano a niente, quindi le ho cancellate. Forse avrei potuto anche tagliare la parte della signora Dupont e quella di Notre Dame, ma mi sono divertita molto a scriverle, perciò non ho avuto il cuore di toglierle.   
> La lemon era stata inventata per essere, per la prima volta, priva di chiacchiere, come al solito non ci sono riuscita, dato che ci ho letteralmente infilato dentro un conto alla rovescia. Vi chiedo scusa. XD  
> Come al solito non so il francese, quindi se le frasi sono sbagliate è colpa di Reverso, prendetevela con lui!  
> Questo è davvero l’ultimo capitolo di questa fic, niente più finte: siete liberi di decidere se si sposeranno, se rimarranno a vivere in Francia e, soprattutto, se Iwa leggerà o meno il libro di Hugo.   
> Così dicendo, vi ringrazio per aver letto fino a qui. <3


End file.
